<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jedi and the Knight by kib2374</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119092">Jedi and the Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kib2374/pseuds/kib2374'>kib2374</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bounty hunting with Mando!, Cute Grogu moments, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Head Cannon, Jedi, Mandalorian, Mando x Jedi, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smutt, Soft Din Djarin, Soft Mandalorian, Star Wars - Freeform, jedi x mando, watch me bs a bunch of Star Wars stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kib2374/pseuds/kib2374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mando leaves the cantina empty handed, without work. He makes an effort to convince the mysterious woman who collected them all to let him help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Jedi, Din Djarin/OC, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Mando/Jedi, OC/Din Djarin, OC/Mando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comfortable Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Im very excited to share this work in progress with you all. This has been an idea I've had for a while now and I decided to write it down. This is a head cannon so some things are different from the show. I'd love to know what you all think. I also hope you like the little word play I added to the title lol :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando’s POV</p><p>Stepping out of his ship on the volcanic planet of Nevarro in his shiny glinting armour Mando strides toward the town cantina, followed by a closed floating metal pod. Not only catching the sun's aggressive glare but reflecting it towards the wandering eyes of passerbys.  </p><p>He can hear the rowdy ambience of the cantina even before the abrupt noise of the doors opening rudley cuts it off and causes the tenants to turn towards him. A woman mumbles under her breath apologetically as she scoots past Mando and leisurely walks out of the cantina. Usually if someone were to leave a room they step to the side and would wait for him to walk by. This woman did not, insinuating that she was not a regular and obviously wasn’t intimidated by him. A first.</p><p>Mando turned to catch her face in case he may recognise her but the last thing he could catch with his eyes was her long robe flowing around the corner. “MANDO!” a booming voice says, snapping him back to what he was doing. He makes his way over as the livelihood of the room starts up again. “Mando! A pleasure as always to see you,” Mando could tell something was off, a bead of sweat rolled down his face as he continued on. “You always arrive on schedule don’t you, that's why I like you, you know.” Mando sits down and crosses his arms</p><p>“Here.” He places his tracking fobs on the cantina table. Greef Karga knows Mando enough to know he never has time for chit chat. Gets his money, his next job and leaves and comes back later to do it again. Karga knows Mando knows something is up.</p><p>“Fantastic. Here is your pay.” Karga tosses the bag of credits on the table, same as what Mando did with the fobs. Mando pockets the credits and does nothing, waiting for Karga to do what he usually does next and present him with his next assignment. Karga laughs nervously as the chrome visor stares blankly at him. “So Mando can I get you a drink? How about this new drink on the-”</p><p>“I want my next job.” Plain and clear, straight to the point. But Karga acts as if he had just spoken Rodian to him. “What's going on?”  The silence lingers on until finally Karga drops the act. And takes a deep breath.</p><p>“You usually aren’t here when she is.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“That woman who walked by you. Don’t know her name but every few months she comes in, and takes all of the bounties.” Mando turns around to the entrance to see if she for some reason would still be there. He turns back, and it's as if Karga could tell Mando was thinking, Are you fucking serious!? Karga throws up his hands in defense. “She couldn’t be convinced to leave some for the rest a couple years ago and I’m not going to try now. She gets the job done, doesn’t ask any questions, and just comes back whenever.” Mando brings his hands up to the back of his neck and rests them there. “She’s a lot like you, you know. Doesn’t talk much, keeps to herself.” Mando huffs, stands up, and makes his way out the cantina. “COME BACK LATER!” Karga yells as Mando trudged out.</p><p>---<br/>
Her POV</p><p>Going into hiding would be easy, but Mars would still need to earn a living if she wanted to keep her ship intact. So, obviously the last thing you’d expect a Jedi to be would be a Bounty Hunter in Nevarro. It’s got her this far, and it’s fun anyway. You can’t ask questions and no one wants to, it’s perfect! But, she’s grown quite a reputation in the guild for taking all the bounty’s then fucking off for a couple months. They even call her “The Hooded Magpie” Maggie for short. Everytime she walks into the cantina she hears various versions of “Maggie’s here.” She finds it funny, the effect she has on people just by walking into a room. They haven’t even seen her full face and they can tell it’s her just by her robe. It gets herself into trouble sometimes, but it’s nothing she can’t handle.</p><p>“You know, taking all of the pucks puts quite a target on your head missy” Greef Karga says with his hands politely intertwined and resting on his stomach. “Just letting you know so you aren’t confused why everyone is glaring at you.”</p><p>“I’m aware.” Mars says, while taking a sip of the drink generously placed in front of her by Greef. “But we’ve been over this. The amount I take, which lasts for several months, compared to what you give out daily to the other guild members is a fair trade. So what if no one gets a puck today, if anything they should be thanking me for giving them a day off.”</p><p>“You seem to forget that these are bounty hunters, it's their job.” Mars sits up in her seat and adjusts so that her leg is placed over the other. She then removes her hood, so that she can make eye contact with Greef. This sudden exposure to her face makes him give a friendly smile mixed with a hint of surprise. </p><p>“The quicker I’m out of here, the quicker they forget I was even here and move on.”  She puts her hood back on and Greef Karga rolls his eyes and shoes her away collecting quick glances from the other’s in the cantina with the defeated face that says what are ya gonna do? </p><p>Mars makes her way towards the door when it abruptly slides open and a tall man blocks her path. He didn’t even notice Mars until she shimmied her way through the small space between him and the wall. Mars knows when to take up her space and when to give in, but she by then was tired of caring and just left. He obviously was someone not to mess with based on how the whole cantina went quite once he walked in, but she simply didn’t have the time or patience to entertain his ego.</p><p>Something about him did catch her attention. It was something she hadn’t felt in a while. Was he connected with the force? No, it was impossible. Mars had never met a Jedi mandalorian. But by the time she had left the bar he was making his way towards Greef. She smirked just imagining his reaction to finding out she took all the bounties, more of a reason to hurry to her ship.</p><p>The bustling city filled with energy reminds Mars of her days back in the Jedi temple on Coruscant, walking through the halls to her lessons with her friends and cracking jokes and greeting her fellow students. Though she was only ten back then she still remembers vividly the names and faces of her fellow colleagues.</p><p>“Would you like some Meiloorun fruit my dear?” a kind lady says from a fruit stand.</p><p>“Oh I’d love some thank you! How much?” As Mars goes into her pockets to fish out the amount owed for the fruit, she feels something tug at her coat by her leg. “Huh?” Mars looks down to find a green little child no more than two ogling up at her with it’s big beady eyes. Smiling and babbling nonsense.</p><p>---<br/>
Mando </p><p>He needs to find that woman. Gas is not cheap and he can’t wait on Nevarro forever waiting for a job. He’d have to fight for it, considering no one else got a puck today either. It’s quite convenient that he literally tracks people for a job, if not finding this mad woman would be difficult. A high pitched “Heuh?” comes from the floating crate behind mando as he makes his way towards the city market.</p><p>“Sorry kid, we aren’t on the ship yet. I gotta find someone. Hopefully we can convince her to give us at least one puck.” He looks over his shoulder to look at the child. Something's off. Mando notices that the child looks restless. “What’s wrong? Are you hungry?” the kid only babbles nonsense back as he shoves his blankets in the crate around. Something’s bothering him. </p><p>They continue walking making sure that when he reaches the woman that she won’t notice them. The woman is at a fruit stand. Talking to another woman. Though Mando can’t see his face, the exchange is friendly. “Neeeeh” comes from the carriage. He turns to see the child pointing towards the lady making grabby hands</p><p>“Yup, that's her kid. Do you know her or something?” Mando turns his attention back to the girl and watches as she nods and reaches down into her pocket. It’s as if the kid teleported to her. One minute he’s in the crate, then he blinks and he’s pulling at her leg. “No no no.” </p><p>The woman picks the kid up and examines him. Her brows furrowed as she can sense somethings different about this kid. “This little guy yours?” Mando freezes as she turns towards him with the kid babbling to her “Don’t pretend I didn’t notice you staring. I’m a Bounty Hunter for makers sake.” She extends the kid to Mando as he picks him up and puts him back into the crate. “I know why you’re following me. I also know why the kid is too. Do you?”</p><p>“What? He didn’t follow you. I brought him with me.” He looks at the kid and continues tucking him back into the blankets, who is still reaching up for the woman. “Do you need all of those pucks? You’re one person, I can help with those.” </p><p>The woman processes his request but continues to stare at the child in confusion.<br/>
---<br/>
Mars POV</p><p>What is it about him? It’s the same feeling similar to which she felt constantly in the Jedi temple when surrounded by her peers. A feeling Mars hasn’t felt in years. It’s comforting.“I’d rather we talk about this on my ship. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>If Mars knew anything it was that a Mandalorian would understand wanting privacy. So when he gives a simple nod she turns to continue paying for her fruit and walk towards her ship. The walk was short but silent. Something she was used to nowadays. To be honest this is the most she’s talked to someone in years, and that's saying a lot considering who she’s talking to. </p><p>It’s comforting. Being around people who expect conversation can be draining, but being around someone who doesn’t expect anything from you except a guide is relaxing. But it’s gotta end at some point. “I assume the child doesn’t talk.” Mars says. She turns to face him as she continues towards the ship. Surprisingly the emotionless mask doesn’t give her anything to carry on with so she just continues. “It must be nice. Having company. Even if it doesn’t talk. Which, I by the way don’t mind either.”</p><p>“So you’re considering letting me help you?” He got you there. You say nothing in response.</p><p>---<br/>
Mandos POV</p><p>The ship is...homey. Definitely small. It’s almost the same size and shape as his but slightly smaller, wider and shorter. Everything is all on one floor, minus a small ladder down to the guns of the ship right below the cockpit. As the hatch lowers down the woman steps up into the ship.</p><p>Inside the first thing to the left is her carbonite cases huddled and crammed together. On the right of the entrance is various shelves packed with books and belongings. She obviously made this ship her home. Unlike Mando who had practically no belongings besides his guns. Who needs a random rock? At the very end of the ship if the cockpit and lower gun area below.</p><p>Further along the hull on the right is a couch with a pillow and folded blankets on top. Along the wall above it are fairy lights. To the right of the couch is a ladder going up to a small closed opening. If she were to latch on to a ship she would enter up from that way.</p><p> On the left near the end of the ship is a closet, directly next to a small bathroom. And by the door in the corner is a table with two chairs below a cabinet up above. Throughout the ship floor or various corners of the room there are more books, papers, collectables and an occasional carpet.</p><p>She almost looks embarrassed. “Uh, please sit” She sits on the couch as if she’s never been on it before and removes her hood. Mando walks to the table and pulls up a chair facing towards her, the child climbs up next to him on the other nearby chair. By the time Mando sits, he finally gets a good look at her. </p><p>Her blue eyes and dark lashes are the first things he notices. Her long raven black hair gently forming around her soft jawline and covering her ears. Her robe is a light tan, and below it are several layers of whites and browns the top layer is a dark brown shirt tucked into high waisted flowy black pants, matched with high black boots. If he didn’t know better he would have taken her as a regular citizen. But barely visible beneath her robe on the side of her hip, is a metal object, unrecognizable by Mando.</p><p>She shifts uncomfortably under his silent gaze. “My ship is usually cleaner, I don’t have many guests except for quarries who aren’t hostile.” She politely waits for a response or anything. But Mando doesn’t say anything. “About your offer” at this mando shift, obviously intrigued. “Usually, I would say no. But your little friend here has piqued my interest.”</p><p>“What about him?” Mando looks at the kid who has begun gnawing and drooling on the table. </p><p>“There’s a reason he came up to me at the market.” she pauses, leaving space in her sentences to see if Mando has any clue to what she’s talking about. He doesn’t</p><p>“He runs up to everyone. He doesn’t know any better.”</p><p>“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and the way he looks at other people passing by.” She smiles at the kid. “He knows what I am. As do I, him.”</p><p>“Do you have powers?” Mando sits up. The kid and his weird magic confuses him. Not only that but it’s something he’s never seen before.</p><p>She laughs. “I am a Jedi yes. I use the force.” </p><p>“JEdi?”</p><p>“I was trained with the force at a young age to guard peace and justice in the universe.” She frowns “But the Jedi Order has fallen a long time ago, and I do what I can to stay hidden and take care of my ships expenses.” The kid scrunches up his face and matches his expression as the girl. “The little one seems to know what I'm talking about.”</p><p>“He. Can move things. Is that the force?” Now Mando is the one who seems embarrassed. He’s never been able to talk about the kid with anyone and now that he can it’s an unexpected feeling.</p><p>---<br/>
Mar’s POV </p><p>Mars walks over to the baby, picks him up and places him on the coach with her. The last time she picked him up she could tell Mando was uncomfortable, but now she senses less resistance. She looks at the child and they meet eyes.</p><p>After a while of them just looking at each other Mando shifts restlessly. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Mars then nods and turns to Mando. “He says you’ve been looking for someone to train him?”</p><p>“He told you that?” </p><p>“In a way.” Mars says and returns the kid to his father. “Grogu and I can feel each other's thoughts.” Grogo begins to climb up the armoured mountain and Mando looks at him.</p><p>“Grogu?” the kid looks up to him excited.</p><p>Mars smiles. “That’s his name.”</p><p>After a while of explaining what happened with Grogu and everything. Mars turns to Mando. “I’m Mars.” She stretches out her hand and Mando shakes. “I don’t expect a name from you. But, I will let you join me and help me with these quarries.” Mando lifts his head quickly and takes a deep breath. “I assume you have a larger ship. The carbonite cases I have aren’t enough for the quarries. And My ship is too small for three.” at that mando huffs in agreement. “I will help train the child as well.”</p><p>“I- that's very generous.” Mando relaxes a bit and his shoulders untense. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s been awhile since I’ve found another force sensitive being.” She says smiling “I should be thanking you for tracking me down.” Mando nods, and Mars stands up. “Welp. Let's go get our first bounty. You can attach your ship to the top right there.” She points to the door in the ceiling connected to the ladder.<br/>
---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Trip Through The Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mando and Mars go to the snowy planet of Hoth to collect their first bounty together. But things take an unexpected turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm so excited to share this chapter! I worked really hard and get a lot of help. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the kudos as well, it was very unexpected and definitely encouraged me to continue. I've decided that this story takes place after season 1 and before season 2. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mars lays on the couch with her feet propped up on the end when the ship jumps out of hyperspace. She gets up, climbs the ladder, and pulls herself into the roomy hull of the Razor Crest. This was the first time she had seen it.</p><p>The little one was running around with his bare feet pitter-pattering against the cold metal floor as he chased a small metal ball giggling and tripping over every other foot. He obviously was entertained, so she left him to it. </p><p>As Mars glances around the ship she notes two things: one, the man was a professional and had been doing this for a long time, and two, there was not one thing on the floor that gave up any hints of him actually being human. “Where’s your father bug?”</p><p>“Ueh?!” </p><p>“He just leaves you down here?” She picks him up and continues to search around. “What if you just open the hatch and fly out?” He responds with a well thought out response and even provides evidence. “Ah, you’re right. You are too short.” She eventually reaches a ladder that leads up to the cockpit and climbs up with the child on her hip.</p><p>The door to the cockpit slides open and Mando is sitting in his chair pressing various buttons. The several glowing buttons reflect themselves against his beskar. Mars steps up to the window and rests her free hand on the co-pilot seat to see the upcoming planet. “Hoth?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Comes his modulated voice. “It’s gonna be cold so layer up.” He stands from his chair and makes his way towards the little green blob playing with the fabric of Mars’ robe.</p><p>“I’ve been to Hoth before,” She says matter of factly. At this point, Mars had only been a friendly conversation distance from him. He must be at least five foot eleven since she has to strain her neck to look at him. By the time he made another step forward, Mando had practically cornered her and was looking at her expectantly. “Are we bringing him?” Mars hands Grogu over, remembering that's why he had walked up to her.</p><p>Mando reaches for the child “It’s too dangerous to leave him here alone, even if the cold is also dangerous, I’d rather him be with me.” He begins making his way down the ladder into the hull “Once we hit the atmosphere, I’ll let you know, disconnect and follow me.”<br/>
---</p><p>Being a Jedi means you have to be prepared for all situations, so digging through her closet to find warmer clothes wasn’t that much of a challenge. If Mars were to go outside in her current attire, it wouldn’t be too bad because she already has several layers on. The Jedi may not be the most fashionable but they did come prepared.</p><p>On the hull of her ship lies a pile of clothes, including a thick dark brown jacket that would go down to Mar’s upper knee on the top, a furry hood, a heavier set of boots, gloves, goggles, and a belt. Mars sighs and begins to put on the clothes on top of her current clothes. The last thing that remains on the floor is her belt that would normally carry her lightsaber. </p><p>Dealing with quarries often means that they are hostile and will attack. For Mars, to use her lightsaber would expose her and possibly ruin everything she has been working on for years. Nowadays, She simply attaches a small blaster to her side and stores her saber underneath her robe, only to use in the most dire of situations.</p><p>A quick knock comes from the ceiling of the hull, reminding her that they’ve reached the atmosphere and it’s time to detach. Mars maneuvers her way around the clutter of her ship and climbs into her seat in the cockpit. “You ready?” comes from her comm concealed in her belt loop. </p><p>Mando had given Mars a comm so they could communicate easier when detached or if they somehow get split up from each other. It was a minor gesture, but it showed that he cared how each mission went and that he relied on her as much as she did. “Yup! Let's get this quarry and head out as quick as possible,” Mars buckles up and presses a button that makes a loud WHUMP. They’ve detached. “As much as I enjoy playing in the snow, it can get cold at night.” </p><p>The Razor Crest moves in front to lead the way, down to the snowy planet. Once they land Mars begins packing her bags. She looks through the cabinet above the table that contains food and med packs. She throws a couple of nutrient bars and one med pack, into her brown canvas backpack that has definitely seen better days. She makes sure to refill her water canister and turn off her unnecessary lights, to save energy and not draw in critters.</p><p>As the hatch lowers down Mars is practically slapped in the face by the freezing cold air. She’s greeted by Mando in his usual beskar, and the floating pod closes behind him. “I’m not sure what Grogu eats but I bought a couple of bars in case he gets hungry, I don’t expect us to be out for too-”</p><p>“I’ve got it covered.” Mando pulls out the tracking fob, turns, and starts walking. </p><p>“Oh. Okay, that makes sense.” Mars pulls up her hood and follows him. She doesn’t take offense to his apparent response. She’s dealt with all kinds of people who would rather her be dead than work together. She can understand he must be a bit ticked off that he has to bring someone along with him on his usual quiet jobs, even if this is technically her bounty and he is actually the one being brought along. </p><p>Hoth is a remote planet, covered by snow, ice, and more snow. It beats Mars to think of why a quarry would come here. Maybe to annoy the bounty hunter, or let a Wampa get to them first. “How come we don’t just fly over to his location and get him. What's the point of walking?”</p><p>“We don’t know if they’re already in a ship, waiting for someone to fly over and let them know we’re here,” Mando says as he continues on in the snow.</p><p>“He could be in a cave for all we know,” Mars says trudging behind Mando directly next to the metal pram. She doesn’t blame the kid for wanting to stay in there. Even Mando probably has a thermal suit to help from the freezing cold. Lucky Mars has been trained to deal with the cold, it's nothing she can’t handle.</p><p>“That’s unlikely.” Mando pulls out a puck and turns it on showing the quarry and hands it to Mars. “He’s a Barabel. A cold-blooded reptilian. This isn’t his usual dark and murky world, the last place he would want to be is in the cold in a cave.”</p><p>“You never know, people do things they don’t want to do to stay safe all the time, and anyway how did you get the puck? I thought I just gave you the tracking fob.” Mars had given him the fob because he was more experienced and would have an easier time tracking the quarry but never had she even shown him the puck. He decided not to tell her though.</p><p>---</p><p>As they continued on, She kept on keeping a conversation with him. “So, Razor Crest. It’s really cool. I’ve had my ship for a while now and have no idea what kind it is.”</p><p>“Mhm .” His lack of interest usually wouldn’t bother Mars, but having him constantly show he doesn’t care and not want to be honest with her, makes her a bit frustrated.</p><p>“You know you could at least try to be-”</p><p>“Shhh. Get down” Mando puts his hand in front of Mars to stop her and they both drop on a mound of snow, “Look.” He points, “Right there. Looks like a tauntaun.” Several yards out in front, the quarry stands by the animal nervously glancing around, as what looks to be a man in snow gear talks to him. “That must be his ride. If somehow we can startle it-”</p><p>“Got it,” Mars says as she pulls out her blaster and shoots it. The Tauntaun drops with a groan and the Barabel jumps and books it. “Oh shoot. Get him.”</p><p>Mando grunts in annoyance and jumps up from the snow mound and chases after him. Luckily the snow is hard to run in, and it doesn’t take too long for him to catch up and tackle him to the ground. “I need the binder!” he yells as the quarry struggles underneath his grip. Mars tosses them to him and with great precision, the quarry is quickly bound and abrasively brought to his feet.</p><p>The Barabel grunts and barks in his language with the occasional basic words “Storm” and “Soon”. Mando and Mars both look at each other</p><p>“Is he saying there’s a blizzard coming?” Mars glances around the vast planet to see any sign of a storm coming. Mando presses a button on his helmet and looks around as well.</p><p>“Not right away. But my sensors indicate it’s going to be a big one. We won’t make it back to the ship in time. We might have to find a cave and wait for it to pass.” Mars sighs deeply and nods in agreement. </p><p>Conveniently, there wasn’t one too far off and by the time they made it in, the blizzard had begun. This wind whipped against the entrance and pushed them in.</p><p>Inside the cave the fluffy snow gradually transitions into a rough ice. The cave is shaped as if a giant worm dug through along the ceiling and floor lay stalagmites and stalactites. There are occasional holes in the ceiling which allow light to pass through. Due to the blizzard the added light doesn’t add much visibility to the darkened room of ice.</p><p> “Good thing I packed these bars huh?” Mando didn’t respond because he was dealing with the aggressive reptilian. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“Nyuh! I got it.” Obviously, he didn’t because the reptilian had hit Mando in the back of the head when he turned to respond to her. Mando fell to the floor out cold. The Barabel then huffed and turned his focus towards Mars and started making his way towards her.</p><p>She simply lifts her hand and closes her eyes “Sleep.” and the reptile goes limp and she quickly joins Mando on the floor. “Welp. Now it's just you and me kid,” Mars says to Grogu, now sitting up in his pram. “Mando will wake pretty soon but maybe you and I should look around more, how does that sound?” </p><p>A small “Uheuh” comes from the carriage as Mars turns on her flashlight. She turns to walk further into the cave when a booming roar echoes off the wall. This is a Wampa cave. </p><p>Mars quickly draws her blaster to shoot when a massive, white, shaggy paw knocks it out of her grip. Mars gasps and looks up to find the gargantuan beast no more than two feet in front of her. She quickly jumps back and pulls out her metal lightsaber hidden beneath her thick jacket.</p><p>As Mando slowly gains consciousness in the dark cave the only thing he sees is a sudden spark of purple light coming from Mars’s hand and casting its light to reveal three meters of white hair and horns. She stands her ground against the titan and jumps. </p><p>Mando has never seen someone jump this high. Could the kid do that? The Wampa was now being straddled with Mars on top of his shoulder. With a swift thrust, the purple blade shoots down the beast’s neck and through its chest. It lands with a clamor and Mars deactivates the blade and makes her way off the Wampa. </p><p>Mando grunts standing up and notices the reptile on the ground, he looks down to the quarry “You didn’t kill him did you?”</p><p>“No, he’s just asleep,” Mars shivers “The sun must be going down, it’s getting colder.” </p><p>Mando kneels down and examines the Wampa. “We might as well wait till morning. I brought a fire kit.”  He then walks up to the crate and pulls it out. “I’ll start a fire.”<br/>
---</p><p>Mando props his back up against the wall of the cave with his legs out and arms crossed as Mars sits on the other side of the fire, eating one of the protein bars. The kid is out of his crate running around and climbing over Mando, “You never did tell me why you had the puck.” Mars says as she takes another bite of the bar.</p><p>The soft crackling of the fire makes up for the silence as her words echo smoothly off the cave walls and land right in front of him.</p><p>“Didn’t think I needed to.” The whole day he has only been talking when he needed to, and his only reason for his dishonesty was the tip of the iceberg for Mars.</p><p>“Really? I allow you to ‘help’ me with these bounties, I agree to train your child, and all you do is be dishonest and barely even talk to me? I get that you keep to yourself sometimes, but c’mon.” Mando doesn’t move as she expresses her frustration. The kid looks up at him to try to get him to play nice. He is the oldest after all. </p><p>Mando sighs and looks up at her. It looks as if he is trying to say something but he doesn’t. Mars huffs and stands up “You know what, I don’t need your fire, I can make my own.” She stomps off and almost immediately regrets it. It’s much colder without the fire constantly in front of you. </p><p>She obviously feels a little bad. He’s not used to people talking to him, she has no right to be mad. This is a good opportunity to give him some space and let her calm down a bit. As Mars sits down, she crosses her legs and meditates. </p><p>The little one watches her from afar and mimics her for a short moment before growing restless again and jumping back into action and giggling.</p><p>As the wind from outside blows in, Mars finds it difficult to maintain her focus. She shivers and eventually gives up and tries her best to rest against the wall. I should’ve brought a fire starter. Why would I not have brought one?</p><p>---<br/>
Eventually, the kid winds down and begins to grow tired. He climbs up into his crate, grabs his blankets and drops back down onto the cold ground. He waddles his way to Mando, maneuvering around the reptilian, and climbs into Mando’s comfortable lap with his blankets.</p><p>Mando moves his hands from on top of his stomach to make space for Grogu. As he adjusts he looks up and notices Mars huddled up and shivering. He can’t help but feel bad, after all, it’s his fault she moved.</p><p>The blizzard is still roaring outside and the wind is coming in and hitting both of them every now and then. Mando’s suit, although able to adapt to temperatures, is just as warm as it would be inside his ship. Mars’, can’t. Abruptly the wind picks up and storms through the cave and knocks the fire out. “No no no no.” </p><p>Mando sits up and tries his best to save the dying light but eventually fails. He sighs and picks the sleeping ball of cloth back into the crate and closes it. The temperature will be warmer there. Mars notices the change of heat in the cave and shivers again trying to close any holes and trapping any possible heat in her jacket.</p><p>He feels bad, he really does. He hopes she takes what he is going to offer to her, not in a weird way. “Mars?” This is something he’s never had to deal with.</p><p>She lifts her head. She’s freezing, and her nose is pink as she trembles. “Y-yeah?”</p><p>“My uh, my suit. It adapts to freezing temperatures.” She frowns “Oh sorry I wasn’t bragging. What I’m trying to say is that, uh, my suit is warm, and you can-”</p><p>“You want me to cuddle with you?” Mando freezes. </p><p>“No, it’s just that you look cold and you can get sick if-”</p><p>“Don’t pity me. I’m fine” </p><p>“Just come over here.” He raises his voice non-threateningly but in a way to bring her to her senses. “You’ll freeze.” She takes a deep breath and makes her way over. Mando’s armor can not only warm the inside, but can also warm the outside. It wasn’t made for situations like these, but it is coincidental. </p><p>Mars sits down next to Mando and looks expectantly. Mando rolls his head and opens his arms up. She scoots closer and immediately takes in the warmth. Though he is metal, and is uncomfortable, it’s better than being huddled up in a corner freezing to death. She huddles close by his side and Mando keeps his arms up before slowly putting them back down.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Mando tilts his helmet down confused “I was being really annoying. I shouldn't have.”</p><p>“Is that why you stayed over there? You thought you were annoying me?” If he could feel any worse, he would.</p><p>“I just decided to leave you alone for a bit,” she says against his chest. “I feel embarrassed now because you have to huddle up with the same woman who has been annoying you the past couple of days.”</p><p>Mando has heard very little about Jedi but he could’ve sworn they were courageous and wouldn’t be embarrassed. “I’m very grateful to have met you,” He says honestly “The kid is getting what he needs while I can still work. You don’t need to be embarrassed for my lack of social skills.” Mars laughs and it makes him freeze because he thought he had made her cry.</p><p>Mars smiles and her eyes drift “This is our first bounty, we’ve still got time to get used to this change. We need to be more honest with each other.”</p><p>Mando sits and thinks back to when she had complimented his ship. It meant a lot to him, since everyone tells him it’s a hunk of junk. It was unexpected. “Your, uh, laser sword is cool.” But by the time he thought of something to say Mars was out like a light, resting on top of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY! I hope you liked it. please give me notes if you want I will definitely look them over and adapt. thank you again, it was totally unexpected to get even 25 hits overnight. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the blizzard finally passes Mars and Mando make their way to their next bounty. While in hyperspace Grogu gets his first lesson!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience. I know this chapter took longer than usual to come out but I'm glad how it turned out. I got stuck in a bit of an episode for a week or so but I'm getting better and I'm back to writing. I have big plans for this story so I hope you stay and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Icy cave of Hoth, light peaks through the holes in the ceiling. The sun has risen, and the blizzard has passed.</p><p>The whole night Mando stayed awake, keeping watch in case the quarry was to wake. He can last several days without sleeping. Mando knew very little about the Jedi and their powers, so who knew if Mars could control how long he was out for. </p><p>As he sits with his back against the icy wall, slightly slumped from hours of staying in the same place. With his legs spread out in front of him, the muscles on his back aches. Not only from the sleeping, powerful Jedi laying atop him; but the heavy beskar armor, which it carries.</p><p>Before Mars, he was able to take off his armor and let his shoulders take a break. Even when the kid was around, he would just put him in his metal pod to nap or sleep. Sometimes he would just leave him in the cockpit. But now, he had guests and very little privacy.</p><p>Sure, she spent most of her time in her own ship, but she likes to socialize. Mainly the kid, but to him too.</p><p>As he shifts slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his tailbone, Mars begins to stir. Her arms are wrapped around his torso as she squeezes, hugging him, something she would never do if she was awake. Mando freezes.</p><p>The kid hugs him sometimes, but for someone his age and taller than one foot, the physical contact is appreciated, albeit foreign. </p><p>Mando looks down. The same woman who took down a Wampa, a beast several times her height and strength, was huddled up with her cheeks squished against his chest. She was incredibly intimidating to him yet comforting. If it were up to him, he would let her sleep more, but they had a job to do.</p><p>Mando carefully thought out the way he went around waking her up. Mars was a Jedi, a warrior. She would be someone who wakes easily; he would know. He was someone who can't be a heavy sleeper. For him to simply shake her awake opens up the possibility of her igniting her weapon with one swift movement and killing him.</p><p>Slowly, he raises his hand closest to her and gently nudges, well more like rubs, her back. “Hey,” he says, “The blizzard has passed, and it's warmer since the sun is up now.”</p><p>Mars sighs and opens her eyes. As she takes in her surroundings, she quickly removes her hands from around him and sits herself up next to him. Something deep inside him wishes that Mars stayed there. She looks up at him. "Had I been doing that the whole night?"</p><p>Mando turns his visor to look at her. "Yes." Though she had moved off from him, it allowed Mando to move after several hours of sitting in the cold. He moves his arm from around her and slowly gets up with several grunts and cracks, making Mars wince in sympathy.</p><p>Mars stands up as well and wrinkles her nose in response to the sudden waft of rotting, burnt flesh sitting no more than four yards away from their set up. “You’re lucky your helmet blocks off smells,” she says, plugging her nose.</p><p> Mando nods in agreement with his back towards Mars, packing up the various items thrown out of his bag by Grogu during his energy spree. “We should probably wake him up huh?” she says, gesturing towards the reptile on the ground.</p><p>Mando turns and sighs. It’d be much easier if the bounty could just fit inside the kid's pod, and they could carry the guy around that way, not having to deal with him being awake. “Yeah…the sooner we’re off this planet, the better.”<br/>---</p><p>The trek back to this ship was exhausting, since they were not only dealing with the child. With his sudden desire to climb out of his metal pram, they also had to contain a very aggressive quarry who made an attempt to escape every couple of minutes. Mars dealt with Grogu while Mando kept the Barabel in check. </p><p>By the time they got to the ship, the kid was in Mars' arms, struggling to get free. Mando was fed up with the reptilian's behavior, so when the hatch of the Crest finally opened, he shoved the quarry up the ramp, stomping behind him.</p><p>Eventually, the Barabel gave up fighting or at least was tired out and shoved in the carbonite. With a couple of button presses, he was locked in and frozen. Mando took no time climbing into the cockpit and set the course to their next location.</p><p>He sat down in his worn-out seat and pulled out his comm “We’re pulling out, I’ll make my way off and wait for you past the atmosphere.”</p><p>“Got it.” Mars was just as worn out as he was, so her usually witty remark or expression of the planet was suppressed by a growing feeling of being pissed off, something unwelcome for a Jedi.<br/>---</p><p>The Razor Crest flew off as Mars stepped into her starship, ducking her head. Even for someone her height, the hull of her ship had many things hanging from the ceiling that could whack you in the face if you weren't careful.</p><p>She placed Grogu on her couch as she climbed her way into her cockpit, careful not to trip or step on anything laying about. Her ship was crammed. But it got the job done, as well as including a pleasant atmosphere to live in.</p><p>As she sat down in her seat, she unzipped her bulky snow jacket and tossed it behind her. She added to the growing pile behind her with her snow goggles, simultaneously buckling herself in and flipping switches and pressing buttons to start up her ship to make her way towards the black, quiet, blanket of space. </p><p>Mando had already opened the hatch connecting the two ships by the time they connected and made his way down the ladder. His visor turns towards the small child thumping his legs against the couch, cooing and ogling at the bright fluorescents above him.</p><p>Mars was still making post-flight check-ups in the cockpit, mumbling under her breath to herself. He found it amusing that she made as much if not more noise as the kid did. He made his way towards the couch. “You can leave him here. We’re going to start his training today.”</p><p>“Oh.” he turned away from the couch, but before he could make it to the ladder, Mars looks up and gestures towards the couch beside her.</p><p>“You can watch if you’d like. Grogu may be more comfortable with you around anyway.” He nods and steps to the couch, sitting down as if it was his first time sitting down before.</p><p>He felt out of place amongst the soft lighting and warm atmosphere. His shiny armor abruptly placed in the middle of the small hull made him claustrophobic. Even with his full suit of armor in a rowdy cantina, he has felt out of place but never cramped. Though Mars’ size was smaller than he was, she intimidated him. From the beginning, there was something about her that drew him towards her; it made him restless, this new feeling. She felt it as well. </p><p>Both Mars and Grogu sit on the floor with their legs crossed over each other. Mars looks to Grogu with a calm, welcoming face and nods. She closes her eyes, and Grogu follows.<br/>--- <br/>As Mars takes a deep breath, Mando notices Grogu's tiny chest expand and deflate.</p><p>How did he know to do that!? She didn’t even say anything to him.</p><p>Mars repeats and takes another deep breath. Mando finds himself taking after Grogu’s example and takes a deep breath himself. Deep enough, so it didn’t come off as a sigh but enough for it to come out from his modulator. A small smile creeps onto Mars' face, but nothing of her posture proves that she lost focus. But Grogu noticed her lack of focus and opened his eyes.</p><p>Mando looks at Grogu and nods his head towards Mars as if to say, pay attention. Grogu closes his eyes and continues breathing.</p><p>The kid never has this much patience. She is really good at this. The only time I can get him to stay still is when he is asleep, she doesn’t even have to say anything, and he hasn’t moved in maybe five minutes. She is really great.<br/>The smile on Mars’s face reappears, and Mando immediately sweats. </p><p>CAN SHE HEAR MY THOUGHTS!?</p><p>The silky raven black hair sits upon her head, pulled back in a loose ponytail in the middle of her head. Keeping the hair out of her eyes and resting along down her pale neck, her long lashes rest effortlessly on her face, calm and content.</p><p>---</p><p>After a few moments, Mars opens her eyes and turns to nod towards Mando, indicating that the lesson is over. As if he were under a spell, Grogu returns to his child-like behavior and waddles towards her. Reaching up to Mars to be picked up.</p><p>Elegantly she swoops up Grogu and stands with a flowing motion. Mando stands with her and watches as she pulls the kid closer to her. She smiles calmly and tilts her head down towards Grogu to where their foreheads gently touch. Grogu leans into the gesture, picking up the cue from Mars, and follows her by closing his own eyes. “Thank you.” She says to the child.</p><p>To Mando, giving thanks often came to him whenever he was in a situation where he saved someone’s life or decided not to kill them. A thank you was thrown to him and never returned. To be thanked for giving someone their time and just sitting with them was something Mando had never considered before. And the mere fact that the kid seemed to understand and accept her humble thanks floored him.</p><p>Mars sets Grogu down to let him roam around the warm hull of her ship and shifts her attention to the wall of armor, standing silently beside her. As her blue eyes meet his blank, emotionless helmet, she looks to where his eyes may be and nods once again to him.</p><p>“The training,” Mando starts, “Was he supposed to learn something? All you did was sit.”</p><p>Mars gestures towards the table and sits down in a chair. Mando follows. “Yes, what you saw was just sitting. But Grogu was reaching out into the force, surrounding him. For someone who avoids using their powers for their safety, simply getting comfortable with the feeling can bring up past memories. I am simply re-connecting his bond with the force, strengthening it.”</p><p>Mars turns her head to watch Grogu in the back of the ship gnawing on her crystals. She smiles and turns her attention back to Mando.</p><p>“I’ve never seen the kid stay still for that long,” Mando says honestly “You’re a great teacher.”</p><p>Mars looks down at her fidgeting hands atop the table. “I had a great teacher,” she says nostalgically. “He taught me everything I know.”  <br/>“What happened to him?”</p><p>“We were betrayed,” Her eyes filled with a look of fear and pain. “I was young, maybe ten, and got ahead of myself. He risked his life for me. He gave me a second chance, and I took it.” The fidgeting of her hands advanced to her fumbling with her robe. “Once they gave up looking for me, I took him to Naboo and buried him there. He always talked about it.” She smiles, still avoiding eye contact.</p><p>He knew what it was like, losing someone. He’s done his fair share of burying old friends or watching them explode, even. But the pain in Mars’ eyes indicated that what she lost was more than just a trainer.</p><p>“I’m- I’m very sorry that happened.” </p><p>She sighs, “It’s fine. I don’t dwell on the past. It- It’s not the Jedi way.”</p><p>“You can’t mourn?” </p><p>“Having strong attachments to people can be dangerous. It can lead to jealousy and fear of loss. That’s why Jedi can’t marry either,” she adds awkwardly. Finally meeting her face with Mando’s, “When a Jedi dies, that Jedi unites with the Force, it's not something to mourn.”</p><p>A small whine comes from below the table, and the two of them look down to find Grogu pulling at both Mando and Mars’ legs. He was laughing and babbling nonsense to them.</p><p>“Okay kid,” Mando leans down and picks up Grogu. “Well, thank you for the lesson today.” He nods, mimicking what she did to him before.</p><p>“I’m glad you BOTH enjoyed it.” She says, smiling.</p><p>Mando flushes underneath his mask and makes his way quickly up the ladder into his ship.</p><p>---<br/>Mars catches herself smiling as she cleans and puts back her crystals that Grogu had played with. She shakes her head and frowns. The feeling she felt around Mando festered and grew thick in the air. </p><p>Her master's words echo through her ears “Attachments to people are dangerous Mars. It is not the Jedi way. You must be careful.”</p><p>She has survived the purge and countless other grueling battles. She knew how she felt about Mando. She could never admit it without sacrificing everything she trained for.<br/>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we know now some more info about Mars. I think for next chapter I will spice some things up and add some dream sequences and stuff like that. Thank you again for reading and sharing your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Underneath That Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mars and Mando make their way towards their next bounty but things go unexpected on the way. Both Mars and Mandos feelings begin to reveal themselves to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Mention of blood, Mention of death. (We don't see anyone die, but the person is there)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the planet Naboo, a quiet ledge looks out to a great expanse of sea, surrounded by waterfalls flowing graciously. The grassy plateau sits calm and peaceful, gently caressed by the sun above it. It’s late in the afternoon, and the amber light from the sun elegantly rests on the tips of each blade of grass. Small creatures native to Naboo, known as Voorpak, lounge upon the smooth, emerald-green ground.</p><p>A small ship approaches from behind the ledge and lands roughly, startling the creatures nearby.  Carbon scoring and dents paint the outside of the ship. The hatch lowers gradually as a small girl hunches over at the entrance, carefully dragging a broad figure behind her.</p><p>This girl is Mars. The day of The Great Purge and the day her master and friend died.</p><p>The young Mars steps down the ramp tattered and dirty, Marked with a fresh scar just by her right eye. Dried blood marks her face and attire, and she continues her way down the ramp towards the ledge.</p><p>Her black raven hair is cropped short and rests just below her ears. Mars' hair is pulled up, keeping it out of her face. The pink, fresh scar stands out amongst her youthful, pale skin sprinkled with dust and dirt.</p><p>Along with the dried blood, evidence of tears is shown by clean stripes down her cheeks. The dirt generously placed on her face was pushed away by the now dry tears.</p><p>Grunting and huffing, she eventually collapses several feet from the ledge of the cliff. Her restful master lay on his back, touched by the gradually setting sun. Mars takes a bottomless breath and begins digging.</p><p>Mars had watched her fellow friends be killed by the hands of the ones she once trusted with her life. From powerful Jedi to younglings, the clones had no mercy. Though her master had died, he did not disappear. She had seen many colleagues pass on. Disappear or not; they were still Jedi, and one with The Force now.</p><p>Mars' little hands grew calloused and scarred. Digging a hole with her hands was not the most enjoyable. Especially; when you would hit a rock, and it would cut you or break a nail.</p><p>Mars grew exhausted physically and emotionally as the sun began to set. The hole went about three feet deep, enough to put her master in and cover him up. No way in hell is she going to dig another three feet. If she were, she might as well dig herself a hole.</p><p>Mars rolls her master into the divot in the earth. She kneels by his right side and places both her hands on both sides of his head. Gently, she pulls his forehead to hers. As they gently press together, tears well up in her eyes and drop on her master's face. “Thank you.” She says.<br/>
Years of training with her master, after every lesson, he would press his forehead against hers and give a meaningful ‘thank you’. Though the gesture was small and the words were few, the action grew heavy with meaning. A thank you for not only doing your best but being there.</p><p>As the sun sets, Mars sits beside her now buried friend, master, and father figure. Her knees huddled close as the beautiful scenery takes Mars within its chilly yet comforting grasp.</p><p> She was alone now, and she had to keep it that way.</p><p>The soft mixture of honey, gold, crimson and plum paint the sky; the final notes of a beautiful song ending and creeping toward darkness just to start anew. Mars found comfort in the elegant atmosphere and vibrant colors around her. Through the dimming shadows, she could let her imagination run wild on the luxurious planet of Naboo.</p><p>A small fluffy creature stalks its way towards the young Mars, feet tilting its head in curiosity. A feeling of sonder caresses Mars as she looks around at the lively nature around her.</p><p>Abruptly the Voorpak beeps. From what Mars guessed, a species like that would bark, not beep. Her eyebrows scrunch down in confusion as the creature's beeping grows louder.</p><p>beep Beep BEep BEEp BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<br/>
---<br/>
Mars jolts awake.</p><p>The beeping was coming from her comm in the pocket of her robe. Quickly yet disoriented, she turns her comm on.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Mars, Goddammit, are you there? We are being shot at.”</p><p>“WHAT!? How did we get out of hyperspace?”</p><p>“Wrong coordinates. Just strap in and help me!”</p><p>Mars jumps to her feet and climbs her way into her turret seat below her cockpit. As Mars Gathers her surroundings, the view outside the window is spinning in circles with red flashes zipping past. She activates her combat display and shifts the perspective to the back of the ship. As the window rotates, three tie fighters come into sight.</p><p>“These are Imperials! Why are THREE imperial ships chasing us!?” Mars presses her thumbs down onto the buttons, and red lasers shoot out, whizzing past the tie fighters that dive and spin out of the way of fire. </p><p>“I’ll explain later!”</p><p>She takes a deep breath, clearing her mind of any distractions. She once again presses the button and shoots.</p><p>Pew! Pew! Pew! BOOM! BOOOM!</p><p>Mars had hit the front tie’s left-wing, causing it to spiral and fall back, crashing into one of the ties behind it.</p><p>“YES!” Mars can’t contain her burst of laughter as she shifts the gun to the remaining fighter. “One more left Mando!”</p><p>“How is this amusing to you?” He says. Though he was talking through the comm, Mars could tell he had his teeth gritted. </p><p>Pew pew pew pew pew</p><p> “C’mon!” </p><p>Pew pew pew BOOM!</p><p>“Got em’”<br/>
---<br/>
Mars had climbed up into Mandos ship to congratulate him on his flying. Outside the ship, the deafening silence of space had shifted into a soft whirring. Mars had assumed Mando put the correct coordinates this time and gone into hyperspace. </p><p>Since being away from the order, Mars' control of her emotions had weakened. She had been around ill-tempered bounty hunters and bounties for a couple of years now, and she started to act like them. Obviously, she still followed the code and its rules. But without the role of peacekeeper, she found that some of them grew redundant and irrelevant. </p><p>Her respect for her culture and master was too important to drop everything and leave her past life behind...right? She meditated every day to maintain her bond with The Force. She was well aware that attachment is not compassion. But in these trying times... Most rules don’t have to be follow-</p><p>“You’re lucky that went as well as it did out there Mars,” Mando says, lowering from the ladder of his cockpit, bringing Mars back to attention.</p><p>Ah yes. </p><p>Mars folds her arms over her chest. “Well, considering I had just woken up, yes, I am lucky.” She presses her lips thin in annoyance. “Now, do you want to explain why Imps were chasing us?” She says, quirking a brow and tilting her head quizzically.</p><p>Mandos blank mask gave nothing. He sighs and looks at the closed space that he and the child sleep in. “They are looking for the kid,” He says solemnly. “Something about his blood and his magic- sorry-,” He corrects “force.”</p><p>Mars annoyed expression shifts into an understanding and defeated one. She nods and sighs. “He’s so young. No child should ever be hunted like this.” Mars had expected for Jedi to be wanted after the results of the war, but a child? It made her heart hurt.</p><p>Mando recognized Mars's sadness and wanted to comfort her. He fell short in the sympathy department. “It may also be because they don’t like me that much either.” </p><p>Mars smiles and huffs a short amused laugh. “I don’t blame them.” She replies sarcastically.</p><p>Then, Mando chuckles. The dangerous, cold bounty hunter had laughed. Mars' smile deepened as she heard it. Though it wasn’t a full-on laugh, it had made Mars' heart soar to have made him comfortable enough to share such an honest emotion with her.</p><p>She imagined what his smile would have looked like under his mask. His blank expression would change to where his eyes crinkled and cheeks lifted. His emotions would be so honest and natural. He never had to show his face due to his mask. That's what made him such an intimidating person. </p><p>There was no humanity connected to his armor, and to have it removed, every reaction would be unguarded and authentic. Mars loved the idea of him having something innocent about him.</p><p>The quietness of the room made Mando shift under Mars' thoughtful gaze. When she realized she was staring, she changed the subject.</p><p>“So uh, which bounty are we headed to?”</p><p>“Ryloth.” He says, handing the puck to her.</p><p>---<br/>
The information provided for this bounty was significant compared to the reptilian they had dealt with on Hoth.                                           </p><p>The quarry was a passive Twi’lek female with light green skin, brown eyes, and was 5’3. Apparently, she had gotten in trouble with a certain Hutt and 'unpaid debts towards him' The information regarding why she was wanted was foggy. It didn’t matter to either of them nor should it.</p><p>As the now-separated ships descended on the humid planet, they landed around the southern hemisphere near The Jixuan desert. Just like the last quarry, the Twi’lek had decided to hide-out in a desert, but this time, it was a sand desert. Sand wasn’t Mars’ forte; It’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere, but she preferred it over Hoth. Anything is better than Hoth.   </p><p>Mars waits outside of her ship for Mando shading her eyes against the bright sun with her hand. She was wearing her usual get-up. Though this was a desert, there was no sign of an incoming sand storm so, Mars decided against wearing a headscarf. Around her torso and shoulders, a loose wrap sits empty on her stomach. Traditionally these wraps were used to carry children, and coincidentally she did indeed have a child to lug around.</p><p>Scattered around the sand small dry shrubs spread out across the expanse of land and mesas a distance away.</p><p>---<br/>
As the Razor Crest lands next to Mars’ ship and the latch of it lowers with a hiss, Mars points to the Wrap around her chest “You can leave his pram in the ship I've got this.” Mando responds with a silent nod and takes Grogu out. He reacts to the intrusion with a confused and stressed “neeah?!” His protest was cut off short when he saw Mars and began making grabby motions and smiles towards her.</p><p>As Grogu was being placed and wrapped in his new situation for the next few hours. Mando began, “Our source mentioned that the Twi’lek would be around here in the valleys between these mesas,” He says, pointing around, he turns to the two. “This shouldn’t take too long,” Reassuring Mars based on her and Grogus's uncomfortable presentation of the current terrain.</p><p>Mars nods approvingly, and they begin walking towards the valley. ‘</p><p>---<br/>
For a maybe thirty-minute walk, locating and containing the Twi’lek was not difficult at all. Mars even considered not putting cuffs on her, but Mando had placed them before she could say anything. When they had walked up to the woman and explained she had to come with them, all she gave was an annoyed sigh. It was like she was playing hide-and-seek, and they had found her.</p><p>Obviously, the situation she was running from wasn’t that dire. Because as Mars was re-adjusting Grogu, and Mando was looking at the area around waiting for them to get situated, she simply stood tapping her foot impatiently.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’d like to look around this area. I’ve never been on this planet.” Mando says.</p><p>“Yeah sure, I’ll take her,” she gestures towards the Twi'lek “To the ship and brings it over here to pick you up.” Mars slings the wrap off her shoulders with the kid still wrapped up and delivers him over to Mando. She chuckles at the view of the Mandalorian covered with beskar and weapons carrying a fragile baby against his chest with great care. It was cute.</p><p>Mars turns and guides the quarry toward the direction of her ship, with a gentle yet firm hand pressing against her back, encouraging her forward.</p><p>---<br/>
The way back was silent and dull with conversation. The only sounds were the soft crunch of boots against the course terrain and the native species chirping in the area nearby.</p><p>“He likes you.” The Twi’lek says, breaking the natural silence. Her accent was thick; it was the same as an accent of the people who lived on Ryloth. She must have run home after getting in trouble. </p><p>“What?” Mars says as a look of surprise crossed her face. The woman had said it so simply it made Mars taken aback.</p><p>“I see the way he looks at you, the way YOU look at him,” She smirks and explains further “A helmet doesn’t mean you can’t tell what that person is feeling. If you paid attention to his body language, you would be able to see it as well.”</p><p>Mars brows furrow but lets the Twi’ continue. “A person who hides their face tends to have trouble hiding their emotions you just have to look closer,” Mars remembers back to when she thought of Mando without his helmet. “Compared to when he looked at me and the way he gazed at you: there’s much more involved than friendship.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” At this point, Mars was intrigued. She wanted to know more about Mando. The fact that a stranger knew this, and she did not genuinely surprise her.</p><p>The woman laughs and kicks a rock as she continues beside Mars. “You didn’t notice him flex and curl his hand as you laughed? How he admired you as you carried him, what I assume to be, son?” Mars gazed off thoughtfully with a wrinkled forehead.</p><p>“I just thought he did that.” She says honestly. By now, the relationship between each other had shifted from capture and captured- to confidant and friend. Mars tended to do this with people she definitely shouldn’t be friends with.</p><p>The Twi’ shakes her head and smiles. “But you like him. How come you haven’t done anything about it?”</p><p>Mars frowns. “I can’t,” She looks at the woman and shrugs, “It goes against my code.”</p><p>“Pffft,” the Twi’lek says, “What's so great about a code that doesn’t allow you to live freely?”</p><p>Mars had never really thought about it that way, probably for a good reason. The Jedi who break the code always end up turning to the dark side. Example: The man who was responsible for the current state of the universe. She couldn’t imagine being responsible for something like that. Yet, she also couldn’t imagine being responsible for keeping peace in the galaxy.</p><p>Times were changing; maybe being a “perfect rule follower” was out-dated for a Jedi nowadays. To the Twi’lek, Mars’ situation was small and insignificant. But to Mars, her responsibility to the code determined the future for future Jedi.</p><p>---<br/>
It was late afternoon when the two had made it to Mars’ ship. There was no struggle from the Twi’lek being put into carbonite. She even complimented Mars and her interior design.</p><p>Mars sits in her cockpit and begins making her way towards Mando.</p><p>Back on Coruscant, Mars had been introduced to flying at a young age. She never mastered it until she was forced into learning on her own. Mars only flew around the city with her master to get used to the controls. When she had taken her master to Naboo, that was the first time navigating space travel.</p><p>Being a ten-year-old and suddenly having your master's ship in your inheritance. Not only do you now have a sudden source of transportation but freedom. It was when she ran out of fuel that she realized she needed to provide income. Something the Jedi Order never required of her. Though she had to follow the code; and found it rather inconvenient, she realized her gratefulness for the Jedi Order and continued to keep her bond with The Force.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI! Sheeesh! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This one was the longest chapter I've written I believe. I hope my hard work paid off. Please let me know what you thought. I will most likely make edits on this chapter later on. I'm very excited the direction this story is headed and I hope you guys feel the same. I can't believe this many people have read my chapter. Your involvement encourages me to write more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two Souls and One Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehehehe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya'll this is 13 pages so only read if you have time. I took some inspiration of "Rough Day" In one scene and other a few quotes from the movies. In the future I will def make sure to let you know where I got the quote, because I plan on using poems in the future.</p><p>Content Warnings: Needles/Syringes, Blood, Fighting, Intimacy :)) (Nothing weird)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks after the events of chapter four:</p><p>Streaks of blue amongst a background of black nothingness present themselves in front of the glass viewpoint of The Razor Crest. Mars and Mando, after a couple of weeks working together, move from bounty to bounty, only taking stops for refueling or repairs. </p><p>Mando sits slumped comfortably in his chair, arms rested across each other against his chest plate, staring ahead at the endless expanse of hyperspace. A hiss from the cockpit's sealed doors introduces Mars as she steps in, sitting down in the co-pilot seat beside him.</p><p>Her presence breaks Mando’s stare at the window. He nods to acknowledge her and adjusts his posture from slouched to more upright. Mars nods back and slumps down, similar to Mando’s posture from before she had walked in. He huffs amused and relaxes back into his seat.</p><p>“We're heading to Kashyyyk next?” Mando nods. “Have you ever been?”</p><p>“No,” Mando says. “You?” He turns his head to look at Mars.</p><p>“Once, during the war,” Mando looks down sympathetically. “It’s very beautiful, the trees are gigantic.” She laughs. </p><p>“Well, luckily we won’t have to climb a tree. We can just land on one and walk from there. Shouldn’t take too long, the bounty was last seen hiking about.” </p><p>Over the time they have been working together, Mars has noticed that Mando has gotten more comfortable with her. It’s gotten to a point where they would climb into their ship and just talk. About the kid’s training, about their last bounty, sometimes they would just sit in silence staring off into space. </p><p>Mando found it difficult in the beginning. The most he would talk before Mars was to Grogu, whose only response was nonsense or drooling. Now he had someone responding, laughing, and joking with him. </p><p>“Let's just hope you don’t fall like on Zeffo.” Mars chuckles and nudges Mando's pauldron. </p><p>Along with their increase of conversation, their physicality towards each other has also shown through. Mars is a physical laugher. Mando will find himself within Mars’ grasp whenever something is humorous to her. If someone were to slip and fall running from their capture, Mars will be leaned over gripping for dear life on her knees and Mando's shoulder laughing. </p><p>Of course, Mando is a professional, but Mars' laughter pulls him in and makes him smile behind his mask. For Mando, his physicality is subtle. Being a bounty hunter means he needs his aggressiveness to get the job done. He’ll rest his hand on her back or shoulder to congratulate a job well done. But sometimes, If Mars has to get aggressive herself which he knows she prefers not to do, he can’t help himself but help her up and push any loose hairs out of her face. </p><p>“We’ll be there soon. I recommend getting some rest.” Mando says. Mars nods and rests her eyes. Her breathing slowly getting more even and deep.</p><p>He watches as she slowly nods off into sleep. It takes less than a few minutes and she’s out. From camping outside to sitting in a cockpit, Mars always finds comfort in any spot. Mando doesn’t know if it’s from her past, or simply the company, but she always finds a place to sleep without discomfort. Mando can last several days without sleep. He can let go of every need to get one job done.</p><p>For Mars, she can do both. Her patience has taught Mando several lessons which has given him more peace of mind and rest while getting their bounty in the end.<br/>---<br/>“Hey, Mars! Wait Up!” running footsteps behind her crescendo as she walks down the Jedi temple’s hallway. The young voice stops in front of her, bringing her eyes from the floor to a grinning, out of breath boy.</p><p>“Oh, hello Reon!” Mars puts her hands behind her back and bows to him, as he repeats the gesture back to her.</p><p>“Are you ready for training with Master Vale?” Reon says as they continue walking in the same direction together. “I hear it’s going to be pretty interesting.” </p><p>The brown-haired boy greets the passersby as they continue walking down the hall.</p><p>“Knowing Master Vale,” Mars says. “It’s probably going to be super boring.” She says dramatically. Reon frowns, disappointed at Mars </p><p>“You don’t give him enough credit,” He says nudging her. “Sure, every lesson is a bit boring, but we always learn something important. Right Mars?” Mars smiles.</p><p>“Why do you call me that?” She says, “Mars?”</p><p>“Well, everyone has a nickname nowadays, and anyway I’m always reading books where the main character has an interesting name.”</p><p>“Are you saying I'm the main character?” Mars giggles. </p><p>Reon nods, “Well I mean we’re like a duo, together, so both of us are main characters. I don’t expect you to start calling me ‘Re’ but Mars just fits.” They both laugh at the silly name.</p><p>Mars looks down and considers the nickname. “Hm. Well, as long as we’re together we can use the names. Like codenames!” They share a look of excitement as they make a game into their lives.</p><p> “Are you ready for our first mission General Re?” Mars says in a forced low, gruff voice.</p><p>Reon stops abruptly and stands up straight, saluting Mars in a stone-serious face, imitating a clone. “Yes Sir!”</p><p>The two of them walk into their classroom giggling. As they sit, Master Tamont Vale walks in surveying the group of children.</p><p>“Good afternoon Master.” A child says. He bows in acknowledgment and begins.</p><p>“Padawans, in this room, are your siblings. You have grown up together, and I don’t doubt you’ve made plenty of bonds together.” Vale looks to Reon and Mars and they giggle. “In the Force here, is a balance. Sacrifice and compromise are the stepping stones to balance in not only life but your friendships.”</p><p>The younglings look around at each other in confusion.</p><p>“Reon, please stand up.” He stands. “Padawans, do you love your brother?” They nod. “If your brother were to leave all of you, how would you feel?” The room goes silent in thought and Reon looks around in disbelief. Do his classmates and friends have no answer?</p><p>“Master,” Mars says. “Would it be possible to not let him leave? Why would he leave?”</p><p>Reon looks at Mars sincerely for her comfort. “Padawan Marina, Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.” </p><p>“But master, should I not just let Reon go? We were told that compassion is central to a Jedi’s life.”</p><p>“Letting go is precisely what you must do, Marina.” She looks down as Reon looks to Master Vale. “With what you possess, you mistake love. Attachment, here, is one manifestation of love. One tied up with ‘possession,’ and separated from the selflessness of compassion. You can’t be obsessed with holding on, Marina. Holding on is in the same category and the precursor to greed.”</p><p>Mars nods and looks at Reon as he hits down. To simply let go of her best friend? </p><p>“Find the balance, my padawans. Dismissed”<br/>-<br/>A year older Reon lays on the ground, lifeless and limp. Mars stares as she holds him in her arms, drenched in dirt and blood. Her ignited lightsaber reflects a purple hue on her and Reon as it lays, ownerless, on the ground.</p><p>“Marina! Hurry we must leave!” Master Vale says blocking blaster bolts with his ignited saber. </p><p>She lets go of her friend in the hallway of the Coruscant Jedi temple, alone and cold surrounded by traitors who were once friends, and peers who died protecting their only home. She picks up her saber and runs.</p><p>Master Vales' lesson echoes in her head as she runs through the temple. ‘You can’t be obsessed with holding on, Marina.’</p><p>From that moment on, she never stopped running, nor did she truly learn or understand the lesson taught that day on Coruscant. </p><p>---<br/>Mando sits in the cockpit with Mars asleep beside him. Grogu had climbed up, somehow and was now sitting in his lap playing with his metallic round ball. </p><p>Mars shifts in her sleep and her mellow slow breathing begins to pick-up and she mumbles under her breath. Mando and Grogu look at each other concerned for their friend.</p><p>Mando sets Grogu down and steps in front of Mars and gently shakes her. “Mars?”</p><p>Mars’ eyes shoot open looking around frantically gasping for breath. As she wakes she grabs onto Mandos pauldrons tightly and stares directly at him as if she’s looking through his mask.</p><p>“Hey It’s okay, you were dreaming.” Mars' eyes roam his mask searching for comfort as she begins to calm down. She sighs, exhausted, and loosens her grip on Mando, and collapses exhausted back into her chair.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mars stands up and pulls herself together as they jump out of hyperspace.</p><p>“Yes. I’m fine.” She says Rubbing her face with her hand “We’re here.” She then walked out of the cockpit, leaving Grogu and Mando looking at each other with shared confusion and concern.</p><p>“Euuh?” Grogu says, shrugging and reaching in the direction Mars had left.</p><p>“Me too, kid.”<br/>---</p><p>Both ships detach and descend on the planet and land evenly on a mighty tree branch. If Mando knew anything, it was that the bigger the trees, the bigger the animals. In preparation, he attached: his rifle, his jetpack, AND his newly acquired beskar spear which he received from a village leader, in thanks for capturing a bounty that was terrorizing the inhabitants. Most importantly, wrapped against his beskar chest was a small but invaluable green gremlin bound to cause trouble if he were brought along in his metal pram.</p><p>Simultaneously, both Mando and Mars stepped out of their ships. Right away Mars noticed the great distance from the tree branch to the floor, if it were any higher they might as well jump and learn to fly within the time it would take for them to hit the ground. </p><p>As Mars gandered at the height, Mando surveyed the plant life around him. The trees were so tall they had their own environment and plants growing on them. Mars appeared less shaken up about what happened back in the ship, Mando decided to make an effort to ask her about it later.<br/>“Gwua meeh neua!” Mars and Grogu had found themselves in another heated argument of nonsense after a while of walking. Part of Mando thought they actually were talking about something.</p><p>“Well of course! That’s completely understandable, but consider-”</p><p>“bah meuf batu” Grogu’s little arms were flailing about. Mando found it very amusing that Mars would fool around with the kid even during a bounty hunt.</p><p>Mars gasps and Mando quickly turns his head to her. “Hey! Leave him out of this!” Mando physically relaxes as Mars smiles at him.</p><p>Mando pats Grogu’s head gently, winding him down. Once Grogu stops fussing about, Mando says, “Do you want to talk about what happened in the cockpit?”</p><p>Mars sighs “It was just a bad dream. They happen occasionally.” </p><p>“Bad dream or memory?” Mars looks up and Mando nods knowingly. The two have found a way to communicate even without speaking.</p><p>“It’s fine Mars, I get them sometimes as well.” Mars smiles and Mando looks down at the now asleep child. Changing the subject he says “Do you remember his first lesson?”</p><p>“Of course.” Mars smiles looking back at the memory.</p><p>“Could you... Read my mind?” Mars laughs.</p><p>“No, but I could feel them. For someone who doesn’t speak as much, your head definitely can be loud, Mando”  </p><p>Mars respected everything about Mando and took every piece of information given to her with great care and attention. For her to even know his favorite color was something she would hold tight. She admired him for his honor to his code, something she had that was retiring and hanging on by a thread. That small thread could snap any moment, she would probably even cut it herself if the fancy came to her. They both were a part of a dying group, grew up with that being the only thing they knew. </p><p>Their alikeness strengthened their bond and gave them a deeper understanding of one another. They recognized each other's commitment to an old belief in a new world.</p><p>Twenty-eight years of hiding, cloaking every part of yourself that made you, you. It changed a person. Mando has to hide himself literally, but he doesn’t, couldn’t, hide what he believes in. That was what made Mars so infatuated with him.</p><p>For Mando, her indisputable respect and understanding made her stand out to him. For weeks she would call him ‘Mando’ and never asked for his name. She made that clear when they had first met that she didn’t need to know his name. It was only when she got more comfortable with him that she began asking about little things about him.</p><p>‘Favorite flower?’</p><p>‘Don’t know, I can’t smell them.’</p><p>‘Any hobbies?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>Mars never asked what his name was. Never. The thing is if she asked, he would. He would tell her his name as many times as he’s used hers. That day would never come.</p><p>“Like right now,” Mars says. Kicking Mando out of his daydream. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>You. “This tree.”</p><p>“Hm,” Mars says, eyeing him. “I’ll find out one day Mando. But you’re right, this living thing has more living things.” </p><p>As they walk by a peach-colored plant, it begins to ever slowly move and follow them. Reaching for them. Its stem stretches out like a turtle's neck endlessly expanding.</p><p>“What is that thing?” Mando says.</p><p>“It’s a Saava plant,” Mars says with a disgusted face. “They’re carnivorous plants. Not even my lightsaber could lacerate it if I tried. They're slow but terrifying.”<br/>Eventually, the two of them reached a distance between them and the plant and it retreated o its original resting place. “We’re close by,” Mando says, pulling out his tracking fob. </p><p>As they reached the great tree trunk, the branch they had been walking on widened to the width of a Corellian light freighter. On three sides leaves and bush surrounded the branch and created a thin barrier from one branch to the other. The trunk had a divot in it and inside a Wookie lay on top, and wrapped in a spider web. </p><p>“Is that our guy?” Mars says with a sigh.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Mando says looking around. “Something big did that. We should probably leave before the same happens to us.”</p><p>Mars nods in enthusiastic agreement, eyes still stuck to the poor Wookie. As she turns with her eyes being the last thing to face forward, she takes a step in front of herself and is immediately flung up by her foot. She had stepped in some kind of web trapping.</p><p>Mando looks up suddenly to see Mars hanging upside down and dangling from her foot. The great commotion had taken Mando by surprise, making him unexpecting one of the great spiders that had climbed down from its web, and the other that climbed out from under the branch. </p><p>Mars had just spun forward in time to see the monsters appear from their ambush. “MANDO! LOOK OUT!” He turned around before being pushed down on his back. Both his hands were holding the spider's pincers apart from biting him. As Mando struggled with the gigantic spider, Mars struggled to break free from her binds.</p><p>Fear and helplessness filled her veins as she reached for her saber. She could hear the blood pumping aggressively in her ears. As her adrenaline rushed, the child whined, and Mando grunted, She ignited her lightsaber, cutting herself free and leaving her to a free fall.</p><p>She shifted the air around her, making her flip through the air before landing on top of the spider away from Mando. As her feet met the back of the spider so did her lightsaber to its head. The spider screamed and collapsed. The spider attacking Mando and Grogu directed its attention towards Mars. The spider rammed into Mars sending her back several feet. The spider didn’t cease its attack.</p><p>By the time Mars had gotten back up the beast swung its front leg through her side. “GAHH!” Mars collapsed onto her knees holding her side. Along with the fear, anger overcame her. Her eyes dropped to a dead expression and she gritted her teeth together. A war cry struck from her mouth as she shot her hand out in front of her. A great force pushed the spider back. </p><p>Snap.</p><p>With her mind clouded with fear of loss, and anger, her rash decision resulted in the spider hitting Mando bringing him and Grogu with it. “NO!”</p><p>Her powerful push made the spider fly off the branch. With her remaining energy, she grabbed Mando in the air letting the spider fall without them. She could see Grogu’s frightened face and hear Mando’s startled gasp and grunts. </p><p>Ever slowly she brought the two back on the branch. Her eyes widened in disbelief followed their every move. Once Mando had stood back up with the child unharmed, she collapsed with a sigh.</p><p>As her adrenaline began to subside, her awareness of the large gash across her side resurfaced and the sharp pain and loss of blood made her lightheaded.</p><p>“Mars,” Mando said, kneeling beside her. The cut was deep and would no doubt be dangerous to her life if they don’t wrap it up soon. He held her so that she was sitting up, her eyes grew heavy. “Hey stay awake, are you able to stand?”</p><p>Mars opens her eyes but avoids eye contact. She had put both of them in danger. “I- I’m sorry, I- didn’t-, my emotions-” She says through gasps.</p><p>“Shh,” He interrupts her. “We got to get you to the ship. Can you carry the kid?” She nods, her head heavy. Mando takes Grogu off from his chest and puts him in her arms. Mando readjusts and picks Mars up, one arm under her knees and the other against her back. He stands with a grunt and begins fast walking towards the ship. Mars rests her head against Mando’s chest plate as she carefully holds Grogu against her.</p><p>“Stay with me Mars, okay?” Mando walks past the man-eating plants. They extend their necks desperately as if they can smell the blood dripping from Mars' side. “Fuck off you freaks of nature,” Mando mumbles as he speeds walks through them. <br/>---</p><p>Mando gently places Mars down against his weapon cabinet, dropping on his knees. Mars' head was tilted down but eyes slightly open. Mando had to keep checking and reminding her to stay awake. Once she is placed, he easily slips Grogu out of her arms and places him in his crib. He was asleep. </p><p>He kneels down again and shakes her gently to get her attention. “Hey don’t go anywhere okay?” Mars huffs a laugh and nods to reassure him. Mando was only gone for a few seconds but during that time she looked down to see the damage.</p><p>Although she was sitting up with her legs laid out in front of her, the blood had puddled around her and stained her robe and pants. “This is embarrassing.” She mumbles. Mars placed her head back, against the cabinet and sighed.</p><p>Mando was back and started unwrapping various bandages and wraps and placed beside him on a crate, and a syringe. In the middle of him kneeling back down Mars noticed blood all over Mando's lower abdomen. She placed her hand against him and stopped him.</p><p>“Did you get hurt?” Mando shakes his head ‘no’. “I did that? I’m so sorry I got you into this mess. Is the kid okay? Are you sure you’re not-”</p><p>Mando cuts her off, grabbing her hand and placing it back down to her side. “We are both fine. You saved us, Mars. You should not be talking right now okay?” Mars swallows and nods.<br/>Mando kneels beside her and pulls out a large bandage and medical tape. He stops.</p><p>“I- I need to lift your shirt okay?” Time was of the essence so he didn’t wait for her response. He gently lifted her shirt and revealed the gash trailing from the bottom of her ribcage diagonally to beside her belly button. Her pale stomach rose and fell with struggling breaths. She flinched and shivered when the cold leather of his gloves grazed her skin.</p><p>She was trembling with fatigue and gelidity. Mando grunts and quickly tosses his gloves off, revealing tan skin. Mars starred with perplexity with the casual removal of his armor. His warm hands were back on her stomach and his visor was glued to her injury, intent on healing her, as were her eyes to his hands.</p><p>He promptly placed the long bandage across her stomach, helping her sit forward with one hand when it wrapped to her back and kept it in place with a thick wrap. He finished the job by taping it down with the medical tape. </p><p>Her skin was remarkably smooth and he would take his time grazing his hand against it whenever he could. He felt like a lunatic to be so infatuated with simply making contact with his skin against hers. Surely she didn’t mind because every time he touched her, her breathing calmed and untensed.</p><p>“Mars,” He says tapping her shoulder. “You should be fine, but if we want that scar to heal we need to give you a bacta injection.” She looked down at her bandage. The white wraps blended in with her pale skin and made it look like she had scales. Although Mando wrapped her several times, she could see red bleeding through already. She sighs and nods.</p><p>“I hate needles, Mando.” He picks up the syringe and shows it to her. She throws a disgusted face. “Especially that one.” She lifts her heavy hand pointing to the Bacta syringe.</p><p>“Just relax, you won’t feel a thing.” Mando begins uncapping the syringe and Mars squeezes her eyes shut. </p><p>Mando looks at her, her eyes closed at her wrapped up torso hiding her perfectly smooth skin.</p><p>With a sharp hiss, Mando takes off his helmet. Mars shoots her eyes open on instinct but before she can see anything Mando’s hand is firm across her eyes.</p><p>“Mando? Did you take your helmet off?”</p><p>“Keep them closed. I can’t see that well I had to” He lies. “Promise you’ll keep your eyes closed?” She nods against his hand and he slowly takes his hand away. His helmet clatters against the floor and her chest rises and falls in anticipation. But the syringe doesn’t come.</p><p>Before she can say anything Mando abruptly presses his lips against hers. She breathes in and her hands drop. His free hand gently rests against her cheek and jaw. His facial hair tickles her face as they both deepen the kiss. Mars brings her hands up and runs them through his hair.</p><p>Weeks of masked gazes at Mars, and their unbearable closeness without expression placed into a simple yet precise action to show to each other how they feel. The inner monologues and constant hum of the deep expanse of space fade out to only a bounty hunter and a Jedi telling each other nothing but at the same time everything.</p><p>The dirt, sweat, and blood evaporate off of them, as the room spins, picking apart two impossibly complex beings and forming two souls and one heart. Mando had seen the force used to push back walls of flames, close a windpipe, heal a wound, but nothing compared to the force that he felt. The electricity of their lips opened the floodgate of a powerful feeling.</p><p>Mando felt it course through his veins, shooting from the tips of his fingers and raising every hair outside and underneath his heavy beskar armor. She ignited the dwindling light that only stayed lit for the child for whom he protected.</p><p>As Mars’ fingers course through his curly smooth hair he wraps his hand which was once holding the syringe to the back of her head and tightens his grip. She gently tugs his hair back, eliciting a grunt from Mando.  </p><p>He releases his grip from her hair and slides his other hand across the expense of her soft jaw, tilting her head up.</p><p>Right as they both begrudgingly release air, Mando reaches back for the syringe and presses the syringe deep into her shoulder. Mars gasps and squeezes her eyes even more shut. “Bastard.” She huffs as her hands drop back down. She can feel his breath against her face as he huffs a laugh.</p><p>“Mando-” She starts, growing more tired.</p><p>“It’s Din.” He says interrupting her.</p><p>“Wha-” But before she could say anything before her eyes closed and darkness overcame her.<br/>---</p><p> She woke in the same spot she passed out in. Looking down her shirt was still folded up and her clothes were now a dry and darker shade of red. The bacta did a good job. She felt light and free of pain. The only thing she felt was a large amount of pressure against her shoulder. Before she looked to see what was causing it she saw, armored legs spread out beside her. And a beskar helmet on the floor near them.</p><p>She immediately closed her eyes. In fear of that, he accidentally fell asleep beside her. Part of her doubted the fact considering the kiss they shared and the sound of hyperspace outside the ship. But wait. If her ship wasn’t attached then how- </p><p>Her train of thought paused when Din shifted beside her. She’ll just have to ask him later. There were more important matters to deal with. One, she had kissed someone, definitely not allowed. And two, she had let her emotions get the best of her putting two very important people to her in danger, most definitely not allowed.</p><p>She was no master. How could she train a child if she can’t even follow the most basic rule? No attachments.</p><p>Also, she could have sworn Mando told her his name, which is…. Absolutely crazy. Although unforgettable, she must have been dreaming. </p><p>She smelled like iron, and she had been sitting in her blood for who knows how long. Din’s was resting against her, but she had to change at least. Carefully she slid from under Din and used the force to keep him in the same position. Then she silently crawled to the hatch that she assumed would lead to her ship.</p><p>Very slowly she opened the hatch and, voilà! Her ship was there. </p><p>She quickly changed from her bloody attire and changed into tan pants and a long sleeve top with a brown tunic.</p><p>She climbs back up with her head cast down. The dried-up blood was still there and so were Din's feet. She decided to wipe up the mess with a towel already covered with her blood, it was the least she could do.</p><p>She then moved back into her position and sat with Din resting against her.</p><p>After a couple of minutes Din had woken up and took his head off of hers, but stayed. He looked down. “You changed?”</p><p>“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mars says. She was now leaning against him.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” His gruff un-modulated voice soothed her and rumbled through her ears.</p><p>“I’m fine, but I can’t do this anymore.” Din sits up.</p><p>“Do what? Was it the- you know- I’m sorry I thought-”</p><p>“No it’s not that- well it is- but it’s not… I can’t train Grogu,” She finally says. Din stays quiet encouraging her to explain. “My actions and emotions towards both of you put him in danger. I can’t be the one to train him. If I couldn’t follow my training what makes you think I could even teach it?”</p><p>“He needs someone to train him though,” Mando says. He recognized Mars' decision and agreed with her.</p><p>“I can help you find another Jedi.” </p><p>She sits up. And Din begins to stand up. “But wait,” Din stops and sits back down. “Can I ask you three questions?”</p><p>“Go Ahead,” Din says, crossing his legs and arms.</p><p>“How did you get my ship attached?”</p><p>Din sighs “Long story, next question.”</p><p>“How long have you been wanting to kiss me?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Din?”</p><p>“ ‘don’t know,” he says honestly “A little bit here and there. On Kashyyyk, Ryloth, and while I was bandaging you up... And when I first met you.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Mars laughs. Din jumps slightly. “That Twi’lek told me.”</p><p>“The Twi’lek?”</p><p>“Yeah haha.” She said it was obvious.</p><p>“What!? How?” Din askes, surprised, but also confused. </p><p>“Beats me. I couldn’t even tell,” She says flattening out her tunic. “Okay last question, what's your favorite color?”</p><p>Din stands up and grabs his helmet. Mars adverts her eyes down to her boots. With a hiss, his helmet was back on, and he was a wall of armor again.</p><p>“Purple.” He says through his modulator. A smile breaks across her face as she looks up.<br/>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH MY GOSH! thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I apologize for it being longer than usual. I'm planning of incorporating episodes from Season 2 so keep that in mind. Please let me know what you think, and once again thank you so much for your support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Beautiful Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The clan of three head to Tython in hopes to send a signal to a Jedi willing to train Grogu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warnings: mention of blood, (in my opinion) Graphic depictions of Violence, cliffhanger?</p><p>if you want to better understand this chapter I recommend watching episode 14 of The Mandalorian.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bounty hunting with the occasional break, taking care of a child, and almost dying every once and a while is, in fact, tiring. Mars and Din had decided that a few days of not dying would be a good idea, for the kid, of course.</p><p>They had landed on Tatooine in Mos Eisley, there was a cantina there, and apparently, the band was quite good, according to the townspeople. Din had mentioned to Mars that he knew someone there who could fix up their ships and refuel them.</p><p>“How do you know them? I never knew you had friends.” Mars says, nudging him as they were landing in the hanger bay. Though the tension of their feelings were less, they both were well aware of each other's feelings. For the most part, Mars still treated him the same, as did he.</p><p>The kiss was only two days ago, but Mars still felt like she had just woken up with him beside her, helmet off, voice clear and human. Each time they walked past each other or reached above their heads in the cockpit, pressing various buttons, they would share lengthened looks or gazes. Hidden or not, they could feel each other's eyes.</p><p>Mars, unlike Din, did not mind getting caught staring. It had been so long since she finally accepted something she felt that her Master wouldn’t approve of. Her strings were cut, and Mars dipped into that feeling, letting it fuel her, ignite her. Though it was something a Sith Lord would do, she finally found the balance between rules and being alive. If the Force willed it, so be it.</p><p>They would sit on her couch, Mars reading a book and Din cradling Grogu, with his finger held tightly within the kid's tiny fist. Din would talk to him, and Mars would just watch. If she laughed, he’d look up to find her grinning and just looking at Din. She would only look away once she remembered she was reading.</p><p>In another occurrence, Din was putting away his weapons when Mars had climbed up from her ship into his. Her shoeless feet softly pressed against the cold metal as she rocked around the room with Grogu giggling and babbling. As she would hum and silently roam the hull, Din found himself staring at her play with the kid, and it transported him away from what he was doing. </p><p>When she looked at him, he immediately whipped his head back carelessly, putting his weapons back. Causing some to clatter to the floor, eliciting a laugh from both of them. The inside of his helmet felt warm as his face flushed beneath.</p><p>“She’s just someone I've helped out before,” he says, in response to Mars’ joke. “I wouldn’t say we’re friends.”</p><p>“She?” Mars questions.</p><p>Din slowly turns his head to look at her. “Yes, She.” He says accusingly. </p><p>“Just wondering.” She says, raising her hands in defense and smiling.</p><p>“Mmhm,” Din says, nudging her back gently with just the top of his hand. “I don’t really get around Mars.” He says, joking as he stands up.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure.” She smiles and stands with him, helping her up from her seat.</p><p>---</p><p>As the two of them step out of their ships silently chatting about the kid and how they would carry him, a sharp, high yell brings them to attention.</p><p>“Hey!” A short curly-haired woman yells, appearing from behind a door. She stomps up and points accusingly at Din. “Mando! Finally decided to clean up the mess you left last time you were here?” Only acknowledging Din, she pokes a finger at his chest plate.</p><p>“The credits weren’t enough?” Din says, annoyed.</p><p>“....” She pauses, glaring. “Ahhh you know I'm just kidding,” She slaps his pauldron. “You got the kid?” She looks around and meets eyes with the unfamiliar Mars. Grogu was wrapped across her chest, facing the animated woman. “And who is this?” The woman says, pinching Grogu’s cheek. “That’s a nasty scar on your face. Did he do that?” She says, joking. Mars smiles respectfully at the insensitive joke.</p><p>“You should see the other guy,” Mars says, entertaining her. The history of the scar beside her eye had never been shared, due to the memories held with it.</p><p>“Peli Motto, Mars. Mars, Peli.” Peli nods towards Mars. “We are…” Mars looks at Din in anticipation as he pauses. “Working together,” Din says, finding his words.</p><p>Peli looks to Din with suspicion, to Mars, then back to Din, furrowing her brows. “Suure.” She says, smirking. </p><p>Mars’ eyes widen and shoot to Din. As they both look at each other, Peli continues. “Well, I know how this works,” She starts walking. “You leave for a while, I do my job, and then you come back and pay me.” As they trail behind her, she abruptly turns around, stopping Din in his tracks. “I don’t want to get involved this time, Mando. Got it?”</p><p>He sighs and nods in agreeance.</p><p>---</p><p>As they step into the rowdy cantina, filled with chattering and music, Din leans towards Mars' ear and mutters, “Don’t try to bring as much attention to yourself. We don’t know who may see us.” </p><p>As they continued toward the back Mars, scoffed, “Me? Last time I checked, shiny,” She nudges him before sitting down across him in a dimly lit booth, “I’m not the one being chased by Imps.” Mars takes Grogu out of his wrap and sets him down beside her.<br/>
As Din surveyed the cantina, his eyes landed upon a couple sitting in a booth of their own. The woman had blue eyes, her raven black hair long and faded slightly grey with time: Her skin slightly wrinkled with smile lines and crinkles around her eyes. Time had aged her.<br/>
Across from her, she gazes with fondness at a curly-haired man, brown like his eyes. His nose, decidedly romanesque and defined, harmonizes accordingly with his jaw. Time had treated him kindly, lightly sprinkling specks grey against his facial hair and top of his head.</p><p>They bestow each other a shared admiration. Although their years of youth had well passed, they pay no mind and bask in their shared love and company. Din looks at the couple as if he were looking in the future.</p><p>Before Mars could interrupt him, she notices the couple as well and smiles. “Is that what you look like?” Mars determined, unsure. Din looks at her, “I mean, why else would you be staring at an old couple. Gosh, they’re cute” she chuckled.</p><p>Before Din could respond, a Rodian woman interposed energetically. Something behind her eyes showed that her excitement was ingenuine. “Can I get yall anything?” She looks her up and down and winks at Mars.</p><p>“Nothing for me,” Din says, “But if you have any, soup for the kid.” </p><p>“Okay.” The Rodian deadpans as she writes down in her notepad. She quirks up and looks to Mars “And you gorgeous?”</p><p>Mars smiles at the compliment. “Water’s fine.” The Rodian takes another lengthened glance and nods, walking away, swaying her hips dramatically. </p><p>“See?” Din says once she leaves. Mars quirks her head in confusion “You’re a chick magnet.”</p><p>Mars huffs a marveled laugh. “You’re an actual magnet.” She rolls her eyes laughing.</p><p>“Do you often get flirted with like this?” Din inquires.</p><p>“Occasionally,” Mars recalls, “But I was trained to pay no mind to things like that.”</p><p>“And how's that going for you?” Din pokes sarcastically.</p><p>Mars pauses and smiles. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>Their silence was once again interpreted by the return of the flirtatious Rodian. “Soup for the little one,” She dramatically leans over Mars pushing her chest out. Din shifts and sits up. “And water for you.” As she places the water in front of Mars, she delicately places her other hand against Mars’ shoulder for too long.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mars says, eyeing the woman awkwardly and smiling.</p><p>The Rodian blows a kiss and struts away. The two of them now upright, staring at each other in confusion. They immediately break into a fit of laughter. Though Mars’ overpowered Din’s, you could still hear it, soft and full of heart.</p><p>---</p><p>After some time of talking, they finally began to talk business. “The planet we need to go to is called Tython,” Mars informs. “If we place Grogu upon the stone of an old Jedi temple, he can send a message that hopefully, will reach a Jedi that can train him.” They both mulled over solemnly at the thought of someone whisking Grogu away, but it was necessary for the future of the Jedi.</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘hopefully’?” Din asks. Grogu had “finished” his soup and made quite a mess. He was now in Din's arms, being wiped down by his cape.</p><p>“There aren’t many of us left,” Mars assured, looking down at her hands. “I guess the hope part is all that is left.”</p><p>The talk of hope brought Mars back to an old memory. The younger puffy-eyed and sniffling version of her sitting in her empty ship hull, alone, when a beeping interrupted from a holoprojector deep in the pockets of her robe. As she pulled it out, a message began, and a Jedi Master appeared.</p><p>“This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in The Force. Do not return to the Temple…that time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always.”</p><p>The words from Master Kenobi echo in her head as Din proceeds. “I guess we better get going then.” He stands and hands Grogu to Mars to wrap him back up. Mars furrows her brows and looks around, disconcerted. “Are you alright?” Din asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got this weird feeling. I think someone is watching us.”<br/>
---<br/>
Back on their ships, Mars put Grogu down for a nap in the Razar Crest hull, wrapping her robe around him to keep him asleep, and climbed down into her ship. Din set the coordinates for Tython and made his way to Mars’ ship once they had jumped into hyperspace.</p><p>When Din climbed down, Mars was sitting upside down on the couch, her legs against the wall and throwing a ball at the ceiling. She was humming a tune she had heard in the cantina. Din sat beside her, laying back into the cushions to watch the ceiling, and listen to her.</p><p>“So,” Mars began after some time. She moved around so that she was right-side-up beside Din. “If a Jedi does come, what will you do next?”</p><p>Din sighed and thought about it for a minute. What would he do? Grogu will be in training, and eventually, Mars will turn in her bounties, and then…? “I don’t know,” Din said honestly. “The kid has been my main focus for a while now. I guess I’ll just keep taking bounties.” Mars leaned her head against his helmet and folded her arms.</p><p>“Well, that's no fun. But I agree, once I finish these bounties, I’ll still be in hiding, pretending to be long dead.”</p><p>Din leaned into her. “And you’ve been doing that for how many years?”</p><p>“I’ve lost count.” The sad fact of her lifestyle had always been known to her, but talking about it reopened a wound. “I feel so weak, hiding. I embraced my life when I was younger, but now… I’m just so scared.” </p><p>“You’re scared?” Din said, surprised. </p><p>“I’m good at not showing it.” She says honestly, adjusting. It’s hard to get comfortable on a bunch of Beskar. “But on Kashyyyk, I lost control.” Din places his hand on her thigh, comforting her. “I just needed to protect you both,” She grabbed Dins hand into hers, tears fought to emerge, and her throat tightened, “and I couldn’t-”</p><p>“I’ll protect you,” Din blurted out softly and squeezed her hand. “Alright?” She nods as a tear slowly drops from her eye. “Look at me,” he gently took his free hand, holding the tip of her jaw and pointing it to him. “This thing, us, we work together. You saved us because of your emotions. You saved me from more than just a spider.”</p><p>Mars took a deep breath looking into the faceless visor. Nodding and searching with her eyes for anything to prove that what she heard was honest. She looked down at Din's hands, holding tightly onto her hands and massaging her soft chin mindlessly. Wiping tears away with his thumb slowly grazing over her scar from so long ago.</p><p>“Who gave that to you, your scar?” Din noted.</p><p>Mars averted her eyes and started, “A man on our side, a clone. I took his gun but didn’t notice he had a knife on him. Slashed me. I slashed him back though,” She admits. “Cut him where he cut me, but deeper.” Her blue eyes went dark, filled with frustration and anger. “I had no choice.” </p><p>Din hummed understandingly and continued to touch her soft pale face. “I like it. It tells a story,” He rambles. “It's beautiful- You’re beautiful.” He pauses as the fire and pain left Mars’ eyes and looked at his visor in awe.</p><p> “Sorry,” He says, removing his hand from her face. “That’s my fault-” Mars presses her eyes closed and presses her forehead into his.</p><p>“Thank you.” She says. His hands left her body, and she was about to open her eyes but stopped when his helmet left her head and replaced the silence with a hiss. Skin-on-skin. Her hands lifted to the sides of his cheeks and his to her arms, holding them in place.</p><p>Their breathing, unmodulated and clear, mixes and harmonizes. Keeping the same pace of their shared song. Leaning back, Din lays down across back flat against the couch. Mars follows and lays atop him with her head resting on his pauldron. “Ow, Din, Your armor. Its-” </p><p>“One second, keep your eyes closed.” She nods, and Din moves off the couch. All Mars can hear is armor clattering to the ground. “Okay make room.” She sits up, and Din guides her back down onto his, now, armorless chest, leaving only his flight suit. “Better?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Comes from Mars. “Wait Din, did you take your armor off?”</p><p>“Yeah, shh.” He wraps his arms around her as she sinks into him. She could feel his steady heartbeat thump from his broad chest. Her heartbeat meets his, and they both fall into a deep sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>When Mars fell asleep, she dreamt back to the day she received her scar.</p><p>Master Vale Padawan Reon and Young Padawan Mars walk to the hanger bay of the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. This was the day Mars and Reon were going to finally learn how to jump into hyperspace and land a ship. Occasionally at night, Mars would sneak a light under her covers and read all about flying. </p><p>“Big day today, are you ready, Marina and Reon?” Master Vale says as they enter the bay. The war was going on strong, meaning very few clones kept guard and were out fighting. There was talk of the war coming to Coruscant. So, Vale took that as an opportunity to take the younglings away and learn to fly more, preferably away from the battle.</p><p>“You bet I am, I won’t lie, Master, I’m pretty confident for today. I’ve been studying.” Mars says, skipping with Reon beside him as they grin at each other.</p><p>“That’s good you’re studying but remember, overconfidence is a weakness.” Master Vale always found a lesson to teach whenever he could.</p><p>“Right,” Mars says dejectedly. Reon and Mars share a look of irritation.</p><p> As they approach the ship, a clone stands and greets them at attention. “Sir!”</p><p>“Hello Q! Did you hear I’m flying more today?” Mars says. Q was a clone, assigned to Mars regularly, they were good friends, and their rank or status didn’t stop them from creating a close bond.</p><p>“I did, Mars,” Q was involved in the nickname Reon and Mars shared. </p><p>Master Vale furrowed his brows in confusion. “Mars?” The group froze. “Interesting.” Vale laughs. “Well, we best get going. Care to join us Q?”</p><p>“I’d love to, sir, but I’m expecting an update from Chancellor Palpatine on the war effort. I should stay down here in case I’m needed.”</p><p>“Very well. Reon, do you mind walking Q out? We are all set to head out.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.” The two of them walk towards the door and out the hall. When they leave the bay, Mars turns to Master Vale.</p><p>“Master, do you think this war is almost over?” Mars inquires.</p><p>“Soon, young one, Soon.”</p><p>Shouts and blast fire erupt from outside the hangar bay in the hall. Vale and Mars run to see what the commotion was. Reon lay on the ground clutching his stomach, with Q above him.</p><p>“Reon!” Mars cried out, running to him. Vale force pushed Q against the wall knocking the blaster from his hand, knocking him out for a short while.</p><p>“Marina! Hurry, we must leave!” Master Vale says, blocking blaster bolts with his ignited saber. Q had gotten back up and retrieved his blaster. </p><p>As they make for the ship, Mars hears a bolt zip by her, ending with a shout from Vale. Q had shot him through his chest.</p><p>“No!” Mars shrieks<br/>
With the energy left, Master Vale flung the blaster from his hands; gripping for balance on Mars’ shoulder. As Mars turns to see Q, a knife slashes her face. The cut went from the end of her right eye, barely missing it, to the side of her face ending at her ear. It was rough, deep, and jagged.</p><p>“GAH!” As she spins to face Q, igniting her saber, swinging it through and cutting his helmet diagonally up, right where he had lashed her. Q drops with a clamor. She wasted no time turning back towards the ship dragging a limping and weak Master Vale behind her.</p><p>---</p><p>Mars woke. She could tell they were close. Remembering to keep her eyes closed. Din was still asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. Carefully, not to wake him, she blindly got up from the couch and made her way up, climbing both ladders to get to the Razor Crests cockpit.</p><p>The doors slid open, and she slid into the chair while simultaneously pulling out her comlink. “Din, you up?” she waited.<br/>
…</p><p>“Mmmm.” eventually came from the comm.</p><p>“We’re just about to jump out of hyperspace. Are you able to detach and land the ship for me?”</p><p>“Got it.” Mars noticed Din’s helmet was still off due to the sound of his clear, unmodulated voice. </p><p>They jump out, and a blue and green planet presents itself. Neither of them acknowledged the planet's beauty, for this was where they had to begin the process of giving the kid away, they weren’t ready.</p><p>Din lands the small ship beside the rocks protruding from the ground, surrounding the seeing stone, and Mars lands the Razor Crest at the bottom of the hill. </p><p>Once landed, she woke Grogu up and unwrapped him from her robe. Placing it back down, she noticed an unknown button-like object stuck to the shoulder of her robe. She thought nothing of it, mind focused on having to give away Grogu. She made her way up to Din with the kid, leaving her robe and lightsaber in the ship.</p><p>She walked up to Din dramatically and sarcastically out of breath. “Alright, the man of the hour is here.” She raises Grogu above her head to praise him, making him giggle, and finally hands him over to Din.</p><p>“So, we just place him on the stone, and the Jedi comes?” Din asks unsure.</p><p>“To put it simply, yes, I don’t know too much, but all he needs to do is meditate, and a Jedi will sense him through the force and come get him.” </p><p>Din nods and walks towards the stone, placing Grogu on the top and taking a step back. He slaps the sides of his thighs idly, waiting for Grogu to start. “Alright kid, do your thing…” Grogu looks around, distracted. “C’mon kid.”</p><p>“Maybe I can help encourage him by meditating with him?” Mars picks him up and places him in her lap on the stone and closes her eyes. Grogu follows. </p><p>Looking around, Din notices a small ship enter the atmosphere. it lands near the area of the Razor Crest, and three figures walkout. “Not good,” He says “Mars I’ll check it out you-” He turns around, and the kid and Mars are surrounded by a translucent field with blue streaks moving around, circling the two of them. Words around the stone glowed blue. Whatever they are doing is working, but Mars seems to have been locked in with him, in their shared trance.</p><p>They sit in the eye of a protective storm, pushing anything back.</p><p>“Mars,” He walks toward the stone, bending it against its will. “Nugh! Mars!” As he takes his next, trudging step against the wall pushing him back, the great force flings him back. “Ok, well, Just stay there.” He yells, standing up, unsure if they could hear him. </p><p>Walking down the hill, he sees three figures appear, covered by a large rock, with no weapons drawn. “Who are you?” He yells from a distance. No response. He draws his rifle and repeats, “Who are you?” This time more aggressive.</p><p>“Watch it,” A female voice calls out. The woman steps forwards, revealing, and Din freezes, slightly lowering his weapon. “I suggest you listen to what I have to say.”</p><p>Din nods, go ahead. </p><p>“My name is Bo-Katan Kryze. This is Axe Woves,” She points to a masculine Mandalorian. “And this is Koska Reeves.” She gestures to the woman. Din looks to each of them, acknowledging them.</p><p>“We know that some imperials put a pretty price on your head, same as the little one you bring around with you.” He raises his rifle again. “Keep your pants on,” She says, raising her hands in defense. “This is a good thing. The man, hunting you, has something I want.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with me?” Din countered.</p><p>“Maybe if you paid a little more attention, you’d notice the tracker placed on your girl.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The Rodian on Mos Eisley.”</p><p>He thinks back to when she had leaned over Mars and touched her shoulder. Shit.“How long have you been following us.” He sneers.</p><p>“We saw you three in the cantina, noticed you right away, so did the Imperial spy.” They closed in their distance. “I’m offering you my help to get him off your back. Just help me get to him.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Well, you are being tracked, correct?” She starts crossing her arms. “We give them what they want.”</p><p>“Absolutely not! You aren’t aware of what they want from the kid! I won’t let them take him.” </p><p>“Moff Gideon, won’t leave you alone until he gets what he wants.”</p><p>“Gideon? He’s dead.” Bo shakes her head ‘no’ silently. “That’s not possible-.”</p><p>Suddenly, a red, large, swift laser from above shoots down from above the clouds, hitting the Razor Crest, blowing it up, and leaving it in ruins.</p><p>The four of them stand in shocked silence. “They’re here. You have a choice: You can help us or not, but they will chase you.” Koska says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Shit!” Din huffs before turning and running up the hill towards Mars and Grogu.</p><p>---</p><p>Atop the hill, the only sound heard is the humming of the field surrounding the serene Jedi. Their breathing, calm and collected. The field around the two of them disappears, and they both drop from exhaustion in silence. Mars unconsciously slides from the rock, landing beside it on her side, cradling Grogu. </p><p> Above the clouds, a barely visible light cruiser ejects several black unidentified figures flying directly towards their location. Their orderly landing indicates that they are robotic. They land, circling them. </p><p>They both slowly wake up, disoriented. Mars was the first to react. She stood up, leaving Grogu beside her feet. With the limited energy she has, Mars reaches for her lightsaber. Realizing she left it on her ship, she looks up at the advancing trooper, wide-eyed and frightened, whilst moving into a fighting stance. </p><p>She throws a punch, but the trooper catches the blow with its hand. A soft crunch emanates from her hand. A groan tears from her throat. Adding to the searing pain, the trooper hits a blow directly to Mars' stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Mars drops cold, simply into the robot's arms.</p><p> It flies up towards the ship as a second trooper comes behind and picks up the startled awake Grogu and flies off as he whines for his father. As they all leave the platform, Din is huffing and running up the hill with Bo-Katan and Koska trailing behind him.</p><p>“They’ve got the baby, Axe.” She says to the other Mandalorian who started up their ship in pursuit of the troopers.</p><p>“Affirmative,” He says. “I’ll do a loose follow, see where they’re headed.” As the ship comes into view, the Troopers have already boarded the ship and taken off into hyperspace. “They’ve left the atmosphere, heading down.”</p><p>Waves of grief wash over Din in heavy waves. Surrounded by unfamiliars and robbed of the two people he hadn’t considered leaving or letting go.</p><p>“Looks like I no longer have a choice.” He says, turning to the Mandalorians.</p><p>He came to this planet, unprepared to lose the most impossibly important people in his life. He promised he would protect them. But he couldn’t.</p><p>---</p><p>Head pounding, cold and uncomfortable are the first things Mars notices. As Mars opens her eyes, her first thought is that she had fallen asleep in the Razor Crest. The walls and floors around her are metallic and dull. Fluorescent white light, placed along the floors burns her eyes. As her senses reinstate themselves, the piercing pain from her hand reminds her of what had happened and what she last remembered. Her left hand was limp, bruised, and distorted.</p><p>She can barely move, she feels weak and helpless drowned by heavy waves of confusion and fear of the unknown.</p><p>As her hearing returned, grunting and clattering progressed beside her. The kid has his arms stretched out in front of two men, covered in white armor, stormtroopers. He flung them left and right, pushing them away from himself and Mars. Their pursuit ends short when they both suddenly halt, and their hands fly to their throats. Choking sounds emerge from both of them as the kid sits unharmed.</p><p>The doors of the, now identified, cell slide open and a tall, capped man, dressed in all black, Walks in. He is wearing a chest plate similar to the stormtroopers except for a shiny black. He's accompanied by two of his own troopers beside him. He doesn’t react, simply watches as Grogu drops both the men against each other and collapses from exertion, breathing heavily.</p><p>Mars is too weak to defend either of them and simply watches with lidded eyes as the man grins amused and steps closer to the both of them. “You’ve gotten very good at that. But it makes you oh-so sleepy.” he bends closer to Grogu and turns to Mars. “And you.” Her eyes widened. “Yes, of course, I wouldn’t have kept you here if I have a use for you. We will find that out soon, won't we?” She sneers, pushing herself up with her unbroken arm.</p><p>“You aren’t getting anything from me.” She spits.</p><p>“We’ll see,” He frowns. “Have you ever seen one of these?” He then pulls out and ignites a lightsaber-like sword that glows black and white, directly in front of Grogu. The Darksaber. “From years past?” She furrows her brows. She had little to no idea what it was. For all she knew, it could be a sith lightsaber. She had heard stories of warriors who could lead a whole planet by simply having possession of it.</p><p>Small, shaky arms reach for the blade. The man chuckles and de-ignites the sword. “Both of you look like you could use a nice, long sleep.” He nods behind him, and a trooper raises his blaster, shooting a stun blast to the kid.</p><p>The trooper aims at Mars, but she lifts her arm and pushes the stormtrooper back. The man stomps up to Mars and grabs her cheeks, squeezing them with great force so that her lips puff out. She grunts, attempting to break from his grip.</p><p>“Ah- Ah- Ah-,” He clicks his tongue as you would to a child or disobedient dog. “Don’t test me.” The second trooper beside him pulls the trigger stunning her. Blackness overtakes her. “Put them in shackles.” He says as his voice slowly fades to silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it my priority to finish this and it's been very exhausting. I plan on focusing more on school, but don't worry I will continue writing this story. I just need to take a bit of a break and get my grades in check lol. Thank you so much for your support. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi this is just a place holder for the actual chapter seven, so I'm sorry if you saw that I posted another chapter. I just wanted to come here and let you know that I AM working on chapter 7. It's been a while but I don't want anyone to think this story will end unfinished, I intend to finish this chapter eventually and hopefully soon. My school just went back in person and I've been dealing with things in my personal life, BUT DON'T WORRY!!! I'm aiming to finish this chapter early may (next month). So please stick with me, and once again thank you so much for reading my story &lt;3</p><p>TLDR: story in progress, I haven't died.</p><p>Ok see you soon lovies!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>